Lightning Strikes Twice
by Lightning Summer
Summary: Liz leaves Roswell to find herself. Only problem is, aliens seem to follow wherever she goes…
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Lightning Strikes Twice**  
Disclaimer: I own nothing (a sad fact indeed), especially none of the characters from either Roswell or Smallville (but I can dream).  
Pairing: Liz / Clark  
Rating: Not sure yet, but for now Mature  
Summary: Liz leaves Roswell to find herself. Only problem is, aliens seem to follow wherever she goes…  
Note: This is my first XO fic – please be kind. I will try to update regularly, as and when I can manage the time from work.

**Chapter 1**  
Alexander Charles Whitman, my best friend and confidante, died 3 months ago. It was all so senseless, a stupid accident. Swerving to avoid a dog that had run out on the road, and instead running head on into a truck. Oh Lord, how many times have those types of things happened – but to someone else… You can never fully understand until something like that happens to you and yours. It was a tragedy and I think that the worse part is that it was so sudden, leaving no way to say all the things that you put off saying, like 'I love you' or 'You're my best friend' or 'I'll treasure you always' or 'I appreciate all the times you were there for me, and all the things you have done for me'.  
Stupid dog! Should have just knocked the damn thing. For a while, I seriously contemplated using my powers on it – maybe getting one of the Sherrif's guns and shooting it between the eyes!!! Shit, I didn't even know which one it was. But I was so angry, for so long. Suffice to say, I didn't handle his death very well.

I cannot say that life has been easy for me lately – in fact, I cannot say that life has been anything but wearying – dragging me down, making me feel old almost to the point where I begin to ask myself why am I even living – why hasn't my body given up on me? Why am I still here? How much more can I withstand?  
For a while, I truly contemplated throwing in the towel and meeting Alex on the other side. Maybe then my soul will be at peace… maybe then I will be able to sleep at night without feeling pain, without feeling alone.

But that's a defeatist attitude – I have my health, well, maybe not… who knows what that alien touch has done to me. I'm sure that I cannot be classified as human anymore. Humans don't have green lightning sparks running through their body. Humans don't see flashes when touching people. Humans certainly cannot predict the future. And please, don't even mention psychics, Madam Vivien certainly didn't get it right, did she?!

Let's not focus on that, how about looking at the other positives in my life – I have Maria, sort of. We've drifted apart quite a bit, But I hope that we can get back to the type of friendship that we used to have before, despite the fact that one of the three is now gone… And look at that, I'm still using the word hope – so all cannot be lost.  
Maybe one day we can let go of the past and forgive each other.

As for my other friends, well… Michael and Isabel more or less put up with me at the beginning, simply because of Max. Then completely tossed me aside once they found out that I had 'slept' with Kyle – their loyalty was always going to be with Max, and I both understand and commend that, and will never blame them for it.

With Kyle, things are going to get better – that whole Future Max debacle gave him an excuse to distance himself from all the aliens, me included. He still doesn't know why I asked him to do it, and I don't think he wants to know, he's certainly never showed any interest in finding out the reason. At the moment, he is focusing more and more on sport, which for him is as normal as you can get.  
It's funny, you would have thought by now that he would be displaying some evidence of powers. Apparently not… I must be the lucky one!

As for Tess, we've never been friends – I always considered her as the other woman, trying to steal Max away from me. But, if I'm honest, she really didn't have to try too hard. It wasn't all a mind warp – I picked up that much at least… from Max himself, no less. See, those kisses were good for something anyway.  
So, let's just say that he prefers blondes to brunettes, or rather former Alien queens with kick-ass powers and stunning looks as opposed to semi-human earth girls with plain looks and hit-and-miss powers.  
Anyway, I don't know if Tess and I will ever be friends – that's one of those situations where we will just have to wait and see, and she seems much happier now, more comfortable in her skin. That's probably because she finally has Max all to herself, who is starting to look at her the way he used to look at me.

So finally, there's Max… We had a really long talk, and for the first time ever, I think that we were completely honest with each other. He told me that he did feel something for Tess, and that when he found out that she was having his baby, it all just turned around for him. I think that's when he finally admitted it – Tess and the baby she was carrying – his baby – had become the centre of his universe… I'm glad for them, I really am…

Do I sound as if I'm trying to convince myself?  
Well, I suppose I have to ask, where does this leave me?

Maybe, I can heal in Kansas. Aunt Nell offered me a place to stay while I complete my last year at school, where I can get back to my studies and regain the ground that I lost. Maybe my dream of being a molecular biologist is not out of my reach just yet.  
The more I think about it, the more appealing it sounds – taking a break, finding a bit of peace away from the Aliens, from ex-boyfriends and strained relationships.

Smallville, here I come…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
**  
I had a few more minutes before we had to leave for the airport and used it to look at my room for the last time. The photographs on the mirror, the mementos on my shelf, my bed...

"Liz?"

Sighing, I look at my mom in the doorway. "Hey mom."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm just…" I can't continue.

"You know that you don't have to go, that you can change your mind, anytime."

"I know, but I think I need to do this, for my own peace of mind. I'm not running away from you and dad, just from -"

"Everyone else?"

"Mom!" I looked at her in consternation, then smiled a little. "Yeah, I suppose."

"Lizzie, honey, you know, your father and I… we don't like to pry or push. But, do you think that we haven't noticed how you have slowly but surely been withering away here."

I turn away from her gaze, trying not to cry. Walking to the window, I look out at my balcony that used to be my safe haven – my space – until it was ruined by the arrival of… No, I promised myself that there would be no more thoughts of the aliens, and especially not my past _future visitor_.

"Lizzie, when Alex died, I felt so helpless. I didn't know what to do for you, and all I wanted was to hold you tight and not let go. To protect you from the world, and I couldn't because you were drifting further and further away from me."

Hearing the tremor in her voice, I walked over and wrapped my arms around her. "I love you mommy, and I know that I hurt you and daddy by not being honest, but at that time I couldn't."

"Oh Liz, I understand honey, and I didn't mean to bring this up again. I understood when we spoke about it last night, and that whole Max thing –"

Breaking away, I once again went to my window. I was glad that I had come clean about Max, Tess and the baby, hoping that one day I would be able to be completely honest about the other issue as well.

"Sorry, I know that I said I wasn't going to bring that up again, but you're my baby, so you will just have to forgive me for wanting to go over there for the sole purpose of castrating Max Evans," she said, disgusted.

I surprised myself by laughing. "Wow, should I tell daddy to keep you away from the kitchen knives?" I said, turning around to face her once more.

Smiling, she replied, "No, that would just put the idea in his head instead."

"And what are we laughing at?" came a male voice from the hall.

Looking at my mom, I grinned and called, "Nothing daddy."

"So, are we ready to go?" My father leaned against the door frame, with a smile on his face.

"Yeah dad, all packed, let's go."

Walking downstairs and into the Café, I came face to face with Maria.  
"Hi," she said hesitantly. "I just came to say goodbye, and um…"

She was looking down, shoulders slumped, and it was so unlike the bubbly Maria to look dejected that I dropped my purse, threw my arms around her and held tight. Once upon a time, we were best friends, and we'll get that back…

"I'm going to miss you too Ria, lots."

Her face brightened, "Will you write and call everyday?"

I couldn't help but grin at her. "I can't promise everyday, but definitely every week, how's that?"

"I love you Liz."

"Liz, we have to go or you will miss your flight."

Nodding my head to acknowledge my dad, I hugged Maria one last time and whispered, "I love you too Ria."  
Breaking away, I picked up my purse and not looking back, I walked out the door and jumped into the car with my mom and dad. Amazingly enough, I found that I was embarking on this journey with a lighter heart, and even *gasp* found myself looking forward to the change.

If my eyes had strayed, even a little, I would have seen Max watching me from across the street with a sad smile on his face.

****

_Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We have just begun our descent, and will be landing at the Metropolis City Airport shortly. Please ensure that your tray tables are in the upright position and your…_

I stopped listening and stared out the window at the city below, thinking about my farewell with my parents.  
The ride to the airport had been uneventful, with everyone mostly keeping their thoughts to themselves. But at the airport, saying goodbye had been considerably more upsetting than I had thought, particularly as my dad didn't want to let go, holding me so that I could hardly catch my breath. And if I have to be honest, I had a hard time letting go as well – pulling away only when the final boarding call was announced. My mom had tears running down her face, and I couldn't help but shed a few myself, as I kissed them both, before turning and walking towards the gate to begin my new life.

Sitting back in my seat, I contemplated this _new life_, what it would entail, and tried to figure out what I was feeling. Anxiety for sure… I mean anyone would be nervous starting fresh in an entirely new environment where you don't know anyone or the area or the hangouts or indeed what people did for fun – this was stepping out of your comfort zone in a fairly big way.  
But along with that nervousness I felt a sense of anticipation. To think, I was no longer answerable to the Pod Squad for any decisions I had made, no longer would I have to look over my shoulder or feel threatened should a stranger come to town. No more running from the FBI or evil aliens. It was actually freeing.

That was it, I felt free…

_**A/N.**__  
First, I'm sure that Smallville does not have its own airport, so I made up one in Metropolis.  
Second, there seems to be some debate regarding how far Metropolis is from Smallville. So for the purposes of this fic, I made it 45 minutes.  
Third, I promise that we will be in Smallville in the next chapter – there were a couple of things that needed settling in Roswell, which I tackled in this chapter. Please bear with me, I'm getting to the action._

For those of you who left feedback, great big hugs and kisses. It is much appreciated.

_**A/N.**__  
Just a few comments:  
1. Thanks for the great feedback  
2. Tess is not evil, just pathetic. I'll be sure to have Liz kick her butt along with Max's in another fic.  
3. I'll be getting to the good parts soon.  
4. Will not be following Smallville plot which is way too convoluted for my tiny mind - but I will be creating my own and explaining as and when I'm writing.  
5. ENJOY !!!!_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Firstly a big thank you for the reviews... you guys seriously rock. Secondly, I'm trying to finish this one as quickly as possible so will also try for regular weekly updates. Enjoy...**

**Chapter 3**

Walking into the airport terminal, I scanned the waiting faces looking for anyone I recognised. According to mom, I was to look for Aunt Nell and my cousin Lana. Not seeing the two brunettes that I expected to find, I continued to the baggage claim area to collect my bags.

Noting that no luggage carts were available, I made my way to the carousel that was, of course, completely surrounded by people, all of whom were taller than me… Shit, everyone was taller than me. Blowing out a breath, I decided to wait until a space cleared, although how I would manage with three big bags was another story entirely.

Deciding that standing around doing nothing wouldn't help, I tried to find a way around the masses. In doing so, I spotted an unattended luggage cart and rushed over to grab it. Just my luck, as I reached for it, a large hand clutched the handle right before mine.

"Dammit." I swore under my breath, fighting the urge to kick something. "Where in the hell am I going to get another one? Shit."

"Uh hi… you can take it if you like; my dad and I can just carry our bags." A deep voice spoke behind me.

Turning around, I was confronted by the ultimate in male beauty. Holy shit… forget Patrick, this guy was McDreamy and then some. Deciding that this definitely required a closer look, I started at the bottom. Big feet in white sneakers… mm… big feet, big hands, big… _What?!_ I could barely believe the thoughts running through my head, this was not me… I don't lust over a guy like this on the first meet – and it's not even been a proper introduction yet… _Suppress baser instincts now! _

Bulge behind the zipper of the black jeans… okay, that definitely showed potential. Continuing my journey, I encountered a red clad chest. Correction… a damn nice chest – clearly defined pecs, and oh yes… those were his nipples I was seeing under the cloth of that T-shirt. Okay, I'd say that this guy works out big time, which was proven even more when I looked at his muscular arms. Damn, I was a sucker for well-built guys. Wonder if he would mind my running my hands up his chest or along his arms up to his broad shoulders. _Man, I really hope my tongue isn't hanging out my mouth or that I'm panting like a dog… _

My eyes moved upwards and I saw a thick, strong neck… imagined running my tongue over that Adam's apple. Oh boy, chin cleft – I'll gladly take a bite out of that… _Stop!! You're not a damned rabbit – control yourself!_

Okay, I'm running out of expletives, and I haven't even finished the tour yet… Full lips… _Whispering sweet nothings, nibbling and kissing…_ Penetrating blue eyes… _Oh Lord, let's not talk about penetrating…_ Is it getting hot in here? He looks a bit flushed - so I'm guessing that the air-conditioner might not be working, thank God. Imagine if he knew what I was thinking.

I am slowly becoming aware that the full lips – damn, they look soft and tempting! – are moving and the dark eyebrows have lifted. Shoot, how long have I been standing here staring while this gorgeous male specimen has been talking to me?

"Um… What?" Great, I sound like a dork.

"I asked if you were okay – you just seemed to… space out for a minute there."

Wow, I just caught a glimpse of his tongue – can I just melt on the spot?  
_Focus, dammit – his royal hotness is talking to you!!!_

"Are you okay?"

Now, I just know that I am blushing… what a great first impression.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, I was just thinking." Uh huh, about jumping your bones…  
"So, what were you saying?"

"Oh, okay… I just said that you could have the cart, if you like. Dad and I have only one bag apiece, so we can manage that with no problem," he smiled, pointing to someone over my shoulder.

He's smiling… At this point, I think I'm going to have to ask if I can be his sex slave… I'm definitely thinking that this virgin needs to get laid.  
Trying really hard not to stammer, I reply "Yeah, I would. Thanks."

"Ready to go, son?" An unwelcome voice echoes from behind me.

"Sure dad." Turning to me, McDreamy smiles again and whispers, "You know, I normally take _off _my sweater when I'm feeling hot."

"Oh yeah… Huh…"

He winks at me, and follows his dad out the building.

"What!" Oh God, how embarrassing! Please Lord; let me not have said anything else out loud… Leaning against the cart, I watch McDreamy's butt as he walks away from me, aware that I am beet red and that I am grinning…

Finally turning away to grab my luggage, I think about McDreamy… Too bad, I didn't get his name, would've been nice to have a little fling on the side. Listen to me – Maria would be so proud... Oh well, Metropolis is a big city, probably won't run into him again, especially when I'm going to be living in Smallville.

Hefting my cases onto the cart, I turn around and see Aunt Nell, and who I assume is Lana waving at me. As I approach, I see that Lana sort of looks like me, with long brown hair and dark eyes. Aunt Nell looks nothing like mom, which is strange seeing as they are sisters. Aunt Nell is a brunette, like me and Lana, but unlike me, both are taller. Well, colour me surprised… is anyone shorter? Even McDreamy was tall…

"Hi." I am unsurprised to find myself pulled into a hug and being kissed on both cheeks. Our family is very demonstrative.

"Welcome Liz, I'm so glad you're here." Aunt Nell is beaming when she turns me to face the other brunette. "This is Lana, your cousin."

"Hi Liz, it's a pleasure to meet you." She waved as she said it, and I realised that she was actually quite beautiful.

"Hi Lana, likewise." Shifting to look at both, I say, "Thanks for having me. I know it's a long time, and I'll get a part-time job to pay my share." I don't want either of them to feel any extra burden by me staying with them for a whole year.

"Nonsense, Liz. We are all family, and I'm sure Lana is glad to have someone her age around, so that the both of you can team up against me."

"What are you talking about?" Lana says, trying, I think, her best to look innocent.

"Huh… I might have been born at night, but it definitely wasn't last night."

I looked at Lana to find her laughing, and join in. Okay, maybe this wouldn't be so bad. I already feel comfortable, which is a great start to the year.

_**A/N. **__  
Okay, in this verse, Lana stays with Aunt Nell. They both own the Talon, and Dean Winters hasn't arrived. All are in their last year at school.  
Lana and Chloe are 1 year older than Clark and Liz._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Driving from Metropolis, I was struck by the differences between Roswell and Smallville. While Roswell was practically a desert, Smallville was the opposite made up of lush fields and lots of green trees. You could almost imagine lying on the grass in summer and soaking up the sun, watching kids playing in the fields, doing handsprings… Not that the same wasn't possible in Roswell, but the mental picture was so much better with Smallville as a backdrop.

"So Liz, why didn't your mom and dad come up with you?" Aunt Nell queried.

I shifted in my seat, not quite sure how I was made to sit in the middle, between Aunt Nell and Lana. The pick-up seat was definitely uncomfortable, and I'm sure I could feel what seemed to be a spring digging into my backside.

"Oh, they wanted to. Mom said that she missed you a lot and this would have been the perfect reason to spend some time here, but unfortunately they couldn't leave the Crashdown unattended." Shrugging my shoulders, I explained, "We get very busy during the holidays, especially with the tourists coming to see the crash site, hoping to find some aliens."

"Huh!"

I looked at Lana, wondering about the exclamation and the look on her face. Studying her expression, I tried to gain some sort of understanding or insight, but I was interrupted by Aunt Nell.

"Oh yeah, that town was crazy when I was last there. I believe it was some sort of fair, with a crash or something. Hundreds of people dressed in crazy costumes, celebrating."

"Yes, the Crash Festival." That certainly brought back some memories. The epic tale that began with Max saving my life, and ended with the ties almost completely broken between all of us, or rather between me and everyone else.

_I never understood before that moment how the celebration of that one event by ignorant people was so traumatising for the aliens. Isabel's face, more than the others, reflected the most pain and her hands gripped the fence tightly, as if to hold her upright._

In retrospect, I can see now that the one most affected was Michael, who didn't have anyone to talk to, who had no family and that the crashing just signified the breaking of all ties that he might have had with some family on a far off planet called Antar.  
So he did what was ingrained in his DNA – the General of the Antarian Army – he fought hard to keep his only family, Max and Isabel, safe from any threat, which just happened to include me.

That was where the journal-napping came in and I'm sure that to date, none of our friends figured out that the job as cook in the Crashdown was a perfect opportunity for him to keep his eye on us, the humans. But, who could blame him, he was loyal to only Max and Isabel.

To a degree, that same loyalty was present in Isabel, but I only really ever witnessed that when I 'slept' with Kyle. That night, Max was so completely out of it, that she did what she always does – she dream-walked him. The next morning I was faced with all three aliens; Isabel looked at me with hate-filled eyes, Michael's eyes were dismissive and Tess looked at me with triumph and pity, which I think was the worse to bear.

Isabel began ranting that I was a 'bitch' and that it was my fault that they were under investigation from the FBI and that it was due to me that their enemies now knew where to find them… Completely unfair, we all knew it, but at the time, I was so upset about the Future Max visit and the repercussions of what I had had to do, that I stood there and accepted every word. I mean, the hurtful words were not as bad, as the pain I was already experiencing.

On top of that, Michael's quiet staring was completely unnerving, grating on my nerves, while the Ice Queen was having a full go at me, in an attempt to punish me for what I had put her brother through.

As for Tess, the look of triumph was spot on… that's when the relationship between her and Max changed. She was there and I wasn't which was what I was aiming for, right? Future Max should be so proud – we accomplished what we set out to do… Tess became Max's support, she comforted and held and soothed, and I'm guessing that those gestures brought back memories and feelings that Max had never realised could be possible… because with me out of the way, there was no reason to fight anymore.

Anyway, before I knew it, I wasn't seeing Maria anymore because she was spending all of her time with Michael, and by default the aliens… Isabel wasn't giving me the time of day, and would leave the room should I even dare to enter it... and Tess and Max were in a steady relationship, and could barely keep their hands off each other.

At that low point in my life, the only person who really had time for me was Alex. Even though he still acted like a puppy, following Isabel around hoping for a scrap of attention, he always managed to find a time to be with me. We became so much closer, connecting over movies, ice-cream and the occasional picnic in the park. He was the sun in my otherwise dark existence… So, when the news came that he had been killed, I refused to believe that my sun had gone. I blamed everyone when clearly it was no-one's fault. And then Tess got pregnant… Talk about being knocked on your ass when you least expected it…

Coming back to the present, I realised that Aunt Nell was still talking about her visit to Roswell.

"…and Liz, you were so tiny, sleeping peacefully on top of that huge teddy bear." She turned to me and laughed. "Your dad insisted on getting you that one… I think he must have spent over 100 dollars – he just kept on missing the pins, but he was determined that his little girl was going to have the big one. Do you still have it?"

"Lexis. Yes, I named it after my best friend. He hated that, because I said that it was a girl teddy bear, and he said that he was a boy, so the bear shouldn't have his name… For a long time, he refused to come anywhere near his namesake."

"That's right, the dark-haired boy. I remember him… how is he doing."

Amazing, after all this time, it still felt like a punch in the gut to face that Alex was gone. My throat closed up and I was hardly able to get the words out of my mouth. "He uh… di… died in a car crash…" I closed my eyes refusing to cry anymore, but my eyes were burning. I bit my lip really hard… I _would not _cry, not now. Unaware that I was clenching my fists, I barely heard the response; only felt the desperate urge to hold it together.

"Oh, I'm so sorry honey. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

After that, the remainder of the trip was completed in silence.

***

Waking up the next morning, my eyes felt gritty… I guess that's to be expected when you cry yourself to sleep. When we arrived at the house yesterday, I remember being shown to my bedroom to unpack, then refusing any dinner and holing up in my room for the rest of the night.

I sat up and looking around, I noticed that there seemed to be no colour scheme, and the furniture was mismatched, as if all the extra pieces laying around were put together to create this room. Studying my surroundings a bit more, I decided that it was actually quite charming, and if I wasn't mistaken… Yes, that was an en suite bathroom on the left side of my bedroom next to the single window. _Bonus... no sharing!_  
A dresser, big closet and a little study area in the corner completed the picture.

Getting out from under the blanket, I drew the curtains and felt the sun warm on my face. There was a garden full of roses and a huge tree in the backyard. All that was needed was a tyre swing or a tree-house… Apparently growing up above a café, with no yard to talk about created a somewhat deprived inner child.

Opening my bags, I reached for a T-shirt and a pair of jeans; I would unpack later. First, a shower and then I needed to apologise to Aunt Nell for my behaviour last night. While brushing my teeth, I heard voices and assumed that Aunt Nell and Lana were awake.

Hold on, that was very definitely a male voice…

A gentle knocking interrupted my musing, and a head popped in.

"Morning Lana."

"Oh Liz, you're awake… Morning." Her smile faltered. "How did you sleep?"

I'm assuming that they must have heard the sobbing last night… Great, probably think I'm going to be a complete drag for the whole year.  
"I slept very well, thanks. The bed is very comfortable."

"Good. So, are you ready for breakfast?"

"Yep, I'm starved." I approached the door and we both turned to walk to the kitchen.

Then I heard the male voice again…  
"Mom asked me come by early, she said that you wanted extra pies today."

"That's wonderful. Your mom's pies are becoming very popular." That was Aunt Nell's voice. "She also mentioned something about making me some muffins, but I'll talk to her about that."

Turning the corner, I saw Aunt Nell talking to someone with dark hair.

"Oh, there you are Liz. Are you hungry, I made breakfast and Lana…"

I didn't hear the rest, because mystery man turned around and I was once again confronted with McDreamy, dressed in blue jeans and a blue T-shirt… What a lovely sight to be greeted with in the morning.

"Liz." I looked at Lana, who had gone to stand next to McDreamy. Hold the phone, did she just place her arm around his waist… Wait a minute, he put his arm around her shoulders.

"This is my boyfriend, Clark."

_Dammit!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As I lay on the grass, in the shade of the big tree, I find myself very conflicted. For the first time in my life, I wish I was like Pam Troy… Someone with absolutely no morals, who had no problem making a play for somebody else's boyfriend… who could take without a thought of the consequences…

Just thinking about yesterday morning, I can feel my face heat up…

_"Clark, this is my cousin Liz."_

_"Hi," he smiled._

_What a beautiful man… Is it right to call a man such as this one beautiful? Was the word too effeminate? The thought raced across my mind as I gave him a small wave._

_"Hi Clark," I whispered, feeling… what… embarrassed… shy? What happened to the extroverted girl from yesterday, the one who had been openly eyeing this guy as if he was going to be her last meal? The one who imagined performing all sorts of sexual acts on his body? Looking into his eyes, I could see hints of amusement and figured that he was probably wondering the same thing. At this point, I just knew I was blushing, but I couldn't help myself._

_Over the course of the night, I had wondered if he really was as hot as I had thought or had my eyes been playing tricks on me, but in the light of day… way better, almost indescribable. Dimly aware that I was staring but unable to stop, I found myself drowning in his eyes._

_"Clark, why don't you sit and join us for breakfast?" Aunt Nell spoke, interrupting the staring contest we had going._

_He turned towards Aunt Nell, breaking eye contact with me and I experienced an inexplicable feeling of loneliness. I didn't understand… why does this guy affect me so? When I was going out with Max, I thought that the feelings I had then; the intense stares, the need to touch, was the epitome of love – that it was the be-all and end-all and that I would never experience anything like it ever again, and I sincerely thought that I was doomed to an existence without love. Well, quite clearly, I was wrong… I haven't even touched Clark yet, but I imagine and I yearn and I want desperately, I feel something coming alive inside of me and an urgent need to touch._

_So, what's holding me back? Well the obvious answer is Lana. I know the hurt I felt when Max threw me over for Tess, and I certainly wouldn't want to be responsible for placing anyone, especially my own flesh and blood, through that type of pain._

_So, does this mean that what I felt for Max wasn't true love? What about the whole 'soul-mate' thing? Is what I'm feeling now only hormones, purely lust? How can I know? How can I find out? What if we kissed? What if –_

_My thoughts come to an instant stop as I see Lana looking up at Clark with apparent adoration in her gaze. On the one hand, I feel an almost primal need to rip her away from him, and declare that he belongs to me… On the other hand, I know that I cannot make any such claim, and I feel a sharp pain at the thought that I will have to watch them together… hugging… touching… kissing… Oh God, I think the bottom dropped out of my stomach, and I feel a sharp pain in my chest… Maybe I should stop thinking – maybe they aren't serious…_

_"Um, thanks Mrs P, but I already ate, and I have chores to do at home." He turned to Lana, kissed her lightly on the lips and said, "Bye Babe, I'll see you later."_

_I slowly unclenched my fists, and move towards to the table for breakfast._

_"Nice to meet you, Liz. Bye Mrs. P," he called out as he left the house._

I still cannot recall what we spoke about, or what we had for breakfast, but I do remember the jealousy I felt on seeing Clark kiss Lana… But what right did I have, he belonged… belongs to Lana – she met him first. He doesn't even know me. He barely even looked at me when he left. Lana had all his attention. _Shit…_ It doesn't seem to matter how much I try to reason with myself, none of these intense emotions seem to be going away.

Sighing I sit up and look at the open journal and pen lying next to me. I still couldn't write in it, and I wondered if I would ever be able to do so. Ever since Alex's accident, I haven't been able to write down any of my thoughts. Probably because they are all over the place, and I can't seem to focus – look at me now, obsessing over a guy I hardly know, alternating between possessive and yielding, fighting the urge to claim and then backing down to leave him to his girlfriend. Sighing again, I close my journal. I need to get back before dark to prepare for my first day of school tomorrow.

***

**A/N: Sorry, this one is so short.... the next is much longer, promise. ;-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Hi Liz, I'm Chloe."

The hand appeared under my nose, blocking the schedule that I had been studying. Looking up, I see that the hand is attached to a pretty girl with blonde shoulder-length hair, green eyes and a big smile on her face.

Shaking her hand, I respond, "Hi."

"Welcome to Smallville High. I'm going to be your tour guide for today." She had an infectious smile.

"Great. Thanks."

"You ready to go?" She said, walking briskly out of the office.

"Um, sure." I grabbed my bag, and quickly followed after her.

"So, you are from Roswell, huh? Meet any aliens?" She was grinning.

Before I could respond, she was talking again.

"Lana told me that you are staying with her. That's great. Maybe we can all hang out some time."

"Um…"

"What's your locker number, I can take you there first."

I hesitate, wondering if she is going to interrupt again. But no, it seems that she is actually waiting for a response this time. Hmm, I wonder if she and Maria are related…  
"It's 327," I confirm, checking one of the pieces of paper in my hand.

"Cool, we need to go this way," she pointed to the left.

Walking down the hallway, I realise that this school seems to be like every other school in a little town… practically the same shade of colour on the walls and floor tiles, the same ugly lockers, the same cliques – the cheerleaders, the jocks, the geeks, the hot and heavy couples… It's almost as if I were still at West Roswell High.

"So, Liz… What's your first class?"

"Oh, I've got track."

"Really? That bites, I couldn't stand that so early in the morning. Why do you do it?"

"Well, when I was in Roswell, I wanted to keep fit so that…" _What the hell?! _What am I thinking… No talking about running away from the FBI. _Careful Liz, don't let you guard down._

"Liz?"

Oh, she's waiting for an answer. "Um, yeah… when I was in Roswell, I used to um… be a waitress and I uh… found that I was really tired by the end of shift, so I figured that I would take up track to keep fit, you know?" _Did that sound believable?_

"Okay," disbelief plainly visible on her face. "So, what other subjects do you have?"

"Um, Biology, then I've got Geometry-"

"Can I see?" She asked, taking the schedule out of my hands.

"Sure."

"Wow, Liz. These are mostly AP classes. You must be really smart."

"Yeah, I uh… study really hard."

"Oh yeah? What do you want to do after school?"

"I want to be a molecular biologist." At the same time, I'm wondering how this girl could possibly ask so many questions.

"Really. Hm, I don't think I've ever heard of anyone in this school with aspirations like that." We continued walking in silence, until Chloe turns to me and says, "Hey, you know what? I think you would be a perfect candidate for a biographical article in the The Smallville Torch. What do you think?"

"Uh…"

And she's off again, "We can get a picture and a sort of 'Introducing the New Student' type of feature."

"No, I-"

"I'll do the interview, of course – make sure that you are comfortable and all that. We can cover a few bits and pieces of your life in Roswell, segue into your move to Smallville. Your impressions of the town and the differences. Why did you come to Smallville, by the way?" She shook her head. "Never mind, we'll cover that in the interview. End it off with your future aspirations and there you go… most popular girl in the school."

"Chloe, I don't think-"

"Come Liz, we need to go to my office," she pulls me along, chattering excitedly.

As we arrive, I'm actually wondering how it is that I am now in her office, without managing to get in one word. And it seems as if Chloe is the editor of the school newspaper, if the plaque on her desk is anything to go by. Really, if it wasn't absolutely horrifying, I would laugh.

"Chloe…" Once again, I'm interrupted.

"So, where can we start…" Chloe is behind her desk, computer on and staring at me. I feel like a bug under a microscope.

"Chloe, I really don't want to be featured in the school paper." _Does it sound like I'm pleading? Probably because I am..._

"What! No, Liz. This will be great. And you'll have a chance to get to know people… Well, they will know you and then-"

"No thanks, Chloe. I really don't want to be known, and… I just… I prefer to just keep to myself and focus on my studies, okay?" _I really don't want to be here._ I wonder if I run out of here, will she chase me down… She seems like the type.

"Liz, how can I convince you? Hang on," She pulls out her cell phone and answers.

_Thank God, saved by the bell._ _Maybe I can escape._ I pick up my bag and stand up.

"Hold on," Chloe says into the phone. "Wait Liz, I won't be a moment."

_Come on, this is so not fair… Why can't I be rude? What can she say if I just walk out the door…_ Shit, I don't know where I am or where I'm going and she still has my schedule.

Oh well, since I'm up, I might as well look around. There is only one desk in this office and since Chloe is sitting behind that desk with a plaque on it, I assume that it is hers. _Has her own office… impressive._ Aware that her eyes are following me, I walk towards a notice-board on the wall. _Okay, Time magazine cover – hey, that's Lana on the cover… Oh right, Lana's parents died in a meteor shower. That's so sad. I would hate for anything like that to happen to my folks._

I vaguely remember mom upset and crying when I was little. It went on for days, and I didn't understand what was wrong… I suppose this would be the reason. _Is this why we never came to Smallville to visit Aunt Nell? Bad memories? Maybe, I'll broach the subject with mom, one day._

Okay, what else do we have here? A three-headed calf? A large pig? Really, this is what now… Smallville's most weird and wonderful? And what's this hiding under here…

As I lift my hand to look at an article, Chloe is standing in front of me, smiling manically, my wrist held firmly in her hand. I'm starting to wonder if there is something wrong with this chick…

"Chloe, did you find out anything about-"

We both turn to look at Clark standing in the doorway.

"Hi, what's going on?" He looks adorably confused.

"Hey Clark, have you met Liz?" Chloe is pulling me towards the door.

His eyebrow raised, he replies. "Yeah, we've met." Turning to me, he smiles. "How are you Liz?"

I'm melting… "Uh." Clearing my throat, I try again, "I'm fine."

"Liz?"

I turn to Chloe, who still has a hold of my arm. Shifting, I pull my hand away, move my bag to my other shoulder and step away from her. Just in case.

"Yeah?"

"Could you give us a second, please. I just need to speak with Clark about something."

"Sure, no problem. I'll just ah… wait outside."

Clark moves aside and I stumble outside. Whew, my legs actually worked, and I didn't make a complete fool of myself in front of him. The door closes behind me and I lean against the wall.

"Clark, you can't just come in here like that. You've got to be more careful." Chloe sounds upset.

"Sorry, you don't normally have anyone in your office, especially at the Wall of Weird." He sounds apologetic.

_The Wall of Weird? Interesting._

"I know… Sorry. Okay, come see what I've found about our friend."

I'm assuming whoever it is, is not actually a friend.

I can barely hear their voices now, so I assume they've moved away from the door towards the desk. _Strange, wonder if Clark works at the paper as well?_

About fifteen minutes later, I'm wondering whether I should just find someone else to direct me to my next class, since Chloe seems so busy. But, she still has my schedule… biting my lip, I turn my head and stare at the door… _Maybe I should knock?_

Another five minutes later…

This is getting ridiculous, and I've had enough. Standing up, I turn to the door, lift my hand, knock twice and begin to twist the door knob. Before I realise it, I'm falling forward as the door is forcefully pulled open. _Oh shit…_

I close my eyes as I see the floor rushing up to meet me and then, I come to a dead stop. Slowly opening my eyes, I realise two things… First, I didn't make a complete ass of myself by falling on the floor and second, there is a warm arm across my stomach. I feel myself lifted, until my back is pressed against a hard body. I close my eyes again, place my free hand on his arm and savour the feeling… His warmth is heating me up, his scent is filling the air around me and I'm getting light-headed. I can feel the fire starting to course through my body, and I fight the urge to whimper.

"Liz, are you okay?"

As he whispers, I feel the warm air against my ear, his soft hair brushing my cheek, and unable to help myself, I shiver. _Oh God, I'm in heaven…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"What's going on?"

My eyes snapped open at the sound of Lana's voice, and turn to stare at her. I don't know what to say. What can I say? Sorry Lana, I can't bring myself to let go of your boyfriend? Yep, I'm sure that one will go over very well…

"Hey Lana," Clark greets her before I feel him lean down again. "Liz? Are you okay, can I let go now?"

_No! _My mind is screaming at me to hold on tight… I nod slowly, and his arm leaves my waist. Almost immediately, I feel bereft, an aching sense of loss building within me.

"Is anyone going to answer me?" Lana sounded a bit miffed.

"Hi Lana, it's just that we had a little accident. You see…"

I left Chloe to explain the situation as I turned to thank Clark.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise that you were on the other side of the door." Clark whispered, contritely. "Don't know my own strength sometimes."

"It's alright." I'm not sure why we are whispering. "You saved me from a fall, so no harm, no foul."

"… and then Clark was just checking to see if Liz was alright as you walked in the door." It seemed that Chloe had completed her explanation.

Lana looked at me for a moment, before asking, "Are you okay, Liz?"

"Don't worry guys, I'm fine." I looked at them all. "Nothing happened." _Oh, but I wish it did…with Clark…_

"Here Liz, let me get your bag." Clark grabbed hold of the strap and reached down to collect my bag and the papers I hadn't realised I had dropped on the floor while I was in Clark's arms.

Smiling at him, I extended my arm to grasp the bag, and in doing so somehow my index finger intertwined with his and then the flashes started…

_Flash: A dark heavy-laden sky…_

Flash: Lana looking at Clark with hate in her eyes…

Flash: Lana shouting at Clark…

Flash: Clark responding to Lana…

Flash: Lana lifting a gun and pointing it at Clark…

Flash: Lana cocking the gun and pulling the trigger…

Wrenching my hand away from Clark, I backed away from him unaware that my bag had once again fallen. My mind was racing…

"Liz, are you okay?" I saw his lips moving, but didn't hear the words. Seeing him approach, I moved away until I felt the wall against my back. When he took another step, I shook my head, and held up my hand to ward him off.

"No!"

_No!!! No, no, no… Why now?! I had put this behind me…I was going to start over, no more aliens, no more powers!!! _And then, it hit me what the flashes were about… _Oh God, Lana was going to shoot Clark… Why was there hate? I have to save him… I couldn't allow this to happen…I have offensive powers, I can blast her now, and she won't be a threat to Clark in the future…Eliminate the threat…_

It was only later that I realised that I was being filled with an incredible amount of hate towards Lana, but at that instance, I only felt the power building and I was faced with another reason to panic.

The electricity was starting to build up in me, and knew I had to get out of here fast. Making a mad dash for the door, I scooped up my bag and ran. Hearing my name being called behind me, I ignored it and focused on trying to find a safe haven.

_Run Liz… Shit! I don't know where I'm going… Where the hell is the bathroom?! I can't be seen… The sparks will appear soon… I can't place the others in danger again… Not again! Please, please… I need a place to hide… Turn down this corridor… Push those people aside…Why the hell is this place so big?! _

And like divine benevolence, I saw a sign indicating a girl's bathroom at the end of the hallway. With a burst of speed, I shoved the door open, ran to the first available door and slammed it shut. Only once I had the lock secured, was I able to let go.

The pain was excruciating, the green sparks were running up and down my body, flowing through my veins and burning me from the inside… It felt like my blood had become boiling hot lava, incinerating everything in its path… I was unaware of the tears falling down my face, mixing with the blood that was escaping from the bite on my lip… Unaware of the whimpers that could be heard by anyone who happened to in the bathroom and one Clark Kent with super-hearing...

_Relax… It's only heightened emotions… You know that, Liz. Relax… Breathe deeply… Inhale… Exhale… Think of a relaxing afternoon lying down on the grass… Inhale… Exhale… Cute puppies and kittens… Inhale… Exhale…Rainbows after a rain storm… Inhale… Exhale… A Roswell sunset… Inhale… Exhale… A Florida sunrise… Inhale… Exhale… The comfort of Clark's arms… Inhale… Exhale… Clark's beautiful eyes... Inhale... Exhale..._

Finally I could feel some of the pain easing; the urge to release power dimming, but I just continued to breathe… I wasn't sure how long I sat on the floor of that bathroom stall, but when all else started to register, I noticed that there was no noise, and figured that everyone must have gone to class. Slowly opening my eyes, I gradually noticed the pins and needle effect travelling the length of my body… and looking down, realised that my veins looked like they were about to pop out of my skin. It was painful, but not as bad as the sparks, which I also realised, was the worst 'attack' I had ever had.

After another ten minutes, I rose and left the stall to check the damage, hoping that the 'popped out' veins were not visible in my face. Breathing a sigh of relief, I noticed that all I had was a broken lip, tear tracks and red eyes, which could all be easily dealt with, by keeping my head down and my hair covering my face. Eternally grateful for the sweater that I had stuffed into by bag this morning, I put it on and succeeded in covering the visible signs on my arms, only flinching slightly at the cloth brushing against sensitive skin. _Mental note… always carry a sweater and wear long pants in case you spazz again…_

Exiting the bathroom, I hoped that it was only second period. Spying a tall blonde guy at the end of the hall, I approached and asked for directions to my class, which thankfully was close by. Straightening my shoulders, I knocked on the door and entered.

"Yes? Can I help you?" the brunette teacher looked impatient.

"Yes ma'am. My name is Liz Parker."

"Oh, you're the new student." She stepped closer, and proceeded to look down her nose at me. "Well, Miss Parker, you are unbelievably late for this class, and if there is one thing I will not stand is tardiness. You got that?"

_Great, hell of an impression on the first day…_ "Yes ma'am."

"Secondly, you will address me as Professor Atkins. I demand respect in this classroom. You heard me?"

"Yes ma'am, Professor Atkins."

"Good. I only accept the best in this class, and since you are in it, I assume that you are capable of producing those results. Now, I don't imagine that you need a map to get to an empty seat do you?" She sneered at me.

"No Professor Atkins." Looking up briefly, I spotted one at the back of the class. Hearing the snickering and whispering as I walked down the aisle, I sincerely wished that the ground would open up and swallow me whole.

"Now class, let's continue…"

The last ten minutes of the class passed by really slowly as I tried to become invisible at the back of the room. Never had I endured such a horrific Biology class in my life. Finally, the bell rang summoning the end of the torture, and I picked up my books and left the classroom. Hopefully it would be better next time around.

"Liz."

Leaning against the wall opposite the classroom door was Clark. I really didn't want to deal with this right now, knowing that I had no answers or could give no answers to the questions he was obviously dying to ask. How could I explain any of what had happened. They must probably think I'm a nutcase.

As I crossed to him, I bit my lip and flinched. Forgot I had opened it…

"Hi Clark. What's up?" I know the smile looked forced.

"Hi, I wanted to give you your schedule and book list. You left it at the Torch." He frowned, holding out the documents.

Carefully, I reached for them, not willing to touch him again. "Thanks Clark."

"Liz, what hap…" He started.

"Well, I have to go. Don't want to be late for my next class." I turned away and started walking away.

"Liz." He sighed. "We share the next class." He pointed in the other direction. "It's this way."

"Oh. Thanks."

Careful to maintain the distance between us, I walked with Clark to class.

"Liz, if you ever want to talk to me…" He blew out a breath, looking frustrated.

"Thanks Clark. Maybe one day…" _Yeah, like the day after hell freezes over._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

A profound sense of relief filled me at the sound of the final bell. I desperately wanted out of this place… needed to go somewhere, anywhere so that I could reflect and maybe try to get a handle on the _events _of the day… Too many thoughts were rattling around in my head, and I didn't want to risk any power surges by focusing on any particular one of them. But, where to go?!

This is the problem with being the new person in town… In Roswell, there were any number of options, like my balcony or the desert or even going for a long drive. But here, I felt stifled… I didn't know where the local hang-out was so that I could avoid it… I didn't know which direction to go in to actually get some peace and quiet, without risk of encountering anybody… I didn't have a car and the library wasn't the greatest option considering… Add to that, the only people I knew were the same individuals that I was trying to avoid.

Following the rest of the students out of the doorway, I see Chloe apparently waiting for me in the hallway. _Great! Round 2…_

"Hey Liz. Are you ready to go?"

"Sorry?" Okay, not what I was expecting. At the very least, I was expecting an ambush… "Go where?"

"Come on." Chloe grasped my hand and pulled me towards the exit. "I'm taking you top the Talon. That's our favourite place to hang out, besides the reservoir. But we only go to the reservoir on the weekend or during the summer holidays. Anyway, you must know about it, the Talon, I mean… Lana manages the place part-time and Clark's mom makes all the pastries that they sell. Her pies are the best ever."

Sighing, I let myself be pulled towards a red Beetle. Nice car…

"Hop in."

Following instructions, I open the passenger door and get in the car. So much for peace and quiet, and avoiding anyone… And it's not as if I could refuse to go – there was no plausible excuse that I could offer. But, on a positive note, this might have possibilities, in that maybe I can get some info from Chloe; the who's who, the hot spots in this little town, and maybe even the inside scoop on Clark and Lana's relationship… Hmm… maybe not such a bad idea after all… Information is key in any situation.

"Did you know that she grows her own organic fruit and vegetables?"

"What?" I've known this girl for less than one day, and already the feeling of being 1 step behind conversation-wise is becoming normal.

"Mrs. Kent." She adds helpfully. "They have a farm on the other side of town."

_Oh, a farm boy… Explains the spectacular physique… _The image of a sweaty Clark bare-chested in tight jeans runs through my head. _Yum! _Do they ride horses? _Oh, the possibilities…_

"So Liz, what did you do for fun in Roswell?" Chloe's question brings me back from fantasy land.

_Probably a good thing… I can already feel the heat building._

"Well, Roswell was a small town – so there wasn't much to do. Pretty much shopping or movie-night with my best friend. I also worked at my parent's café after school which kept me pretty busy."

"Yeah, but you couldn't have worked all the time. Do you have a boyfriend back home?"

Swallowing the lump in my throat and suppressing any thoughts about Max Evans, I slowly shook my head and responded in the negative. Looking out the window, I realise that we had already reached the centre of town, and I could see a sign reading The Talon a few doors down. This was a really small town…

"That's me as well. No real prospects on the horizon, but I'm still hoping." I heard the sad tone in Chloe's voice and studied her expression. She looked… wistful.

"Who are you hoping for?" I asked quietly, wondering whether she would consider that too personal a question.

"Me?" Chloe looked at me for a moment then continued, "Not anyone in particular, just maybe somebody special to share my life with."

Finding an empty space, Chloe parked the car and proceeded to walk to the entrance of the Talon.

Okay, maybe we are not at the stage where we can freely share information… And to be fair, aren't I keeping a hell of a lot of secrets that I cannot and will not share? Opening the door, I follow after Chloe, hoping that the mood would lighten once we were inside, and I can learn some more about Lana and Clark.

The first thing that hit me on stepping inside the Talon was that the place was way too busy… Extremely crowded, extremely colourful and extremely noisy. I had almost expected something like the Crashdown, but this was more retro like a 1950's hang-out. You could practically see the school girls in flare skirts and…

"Hey Liz, over here."

Looking around, I spied Chloe sitting with Clark at a corner table. Dodging bodies, I moved forward, sat down at the table across from Clark, prepared to enjoy the view.

"Hey Liz, I meant to ask… What happened to your lip?"

Shit! I looked at Clark then turned to Chloe. "Oh nothing. I wasn't paying attention when I was walking to class today, and I tripped and fell." Looking Chloe in the eye, I smiled and embellished. "I must have looked like a real fool too… it really wasn't my most graceful moment."

Turning to look at Clark again, I noticed the shocked expression on his face. He had probably already noticed my lip after Biology, and knew that my story was completely fake. I saw the eyebrow rise, and meeting his eyes I silently dared him to call me on my story.

"Oh Liz, that must have been really embarrassing." Chloe sounded highly amused, which was further evidenced when I glanced at her and found her fighting to hide the grin on her face.

_Must be a better liar than I thought, or otherwise practice really_ does _make perfect._

"Did anyone else see?" Chloe stopped trying to hide her laughter and openly showed her amusement.

"Chloe!" Clark didn't sound or look amused at all.

"Sorry Liz, but you have to admit it's funny." Her smile was definitely infectious.

An added bonus was that I had succeeded in lightening her mood. _Go me!_

"Hi guys, what can I get you?" Lana asked, standing at our table.

"Hi Lana, can I get a vanilla shake, please."

"Sure Liz, and you, Chloe?"

"I think I'll have a slice of pie and a cappuccino please."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

"Didn't you want anything Clark?"

"Oh my God!" All of a sudden, Chloe pulled out a notepad and pen from her bag, jumped up from the table and rushed across the room towards a black guy.

"Okaay, what was that all about?" I asked Clark curiously.

"Oh, that's Clarence Brown." Clark explained. "Chloe wanted to do an article on him for the Torch. He received a football scholarship from Metropolis University."

He certainly didn't seem surprised by Chloe's behaviour, so I'm assuming that she really is as gung-ho about the school newspaper as she appeared this morning.  
"Oh, I see. And what about you Clark, you look like the athletic type. Do you play football?"

"Me? No. I used to, but not anymore." He looked uncomfortable.

"Why? You certainly have the build to be a football player. What made you stop?"

"I just decided that I didn't want to play sport as a profession."

As he answered, I got the impression that he was unnerved by the questions, but I was curious enough by his reaction to dig deeper. Folding my arms on the table, I leaned forward…  
"Alright, I can understand that, but you could use it as a stepping stone. Maybe use a scholarship to get into college and then study something that suited you more."

"Maybe. But I have to help my folks on the farm. They wouldn't be able to handle it on their own."

"Yes, but Clark, I'm sure that your parents wouldn't want you to sacrifice your dreams. Have you spoken to them about going to college?"

"It's not that. It's just… I don't think that I am college material, that's all." Clark's cheeks were getting red, and every few seconds, he would look at the door as if he wished he was anywhere but here.

"Clark, how do you know that you are not college material? You certainly seemed to know what was going on in Math class this morning, and I'm sure that our parents would be happy to find someone else to help them if you told them that you wanted to go to college." I was almost begging – determined to make him see reason, to make him see that anything was possible, that he could reach all of his goals and fulfil all of his dreams.

I actually don't know why this was so important to me. I didn't know if he had any conscious dreams, but I could only assume from the evasive answers that there was something more that he wanted, and was maybe afraid to say. Add to the fact, that I didn't know his parents, hardly knew him, and yet here I was, speaking with authority on how his parents would react… But I felt the need to fight for him, to ensure his happiness, even if it was in this small way. The determination was there to make him open up to me, to be honest with me, to make him realise that I was on his side, that I could be his confidante, that I would never betray his trust, that I could be his other half… _It never occurred to me to see the irony in wishing that he would confide in me, yet confiding in him wasn't even an option._

"Look Liz, I understand that you are trying to help, but could you please just drop it." Standing up, his voice was cold, "I really have to go. I have chores to do at home."

_No, wait… _Without a thought to the flashes I received earlier when I touched him, I reached out and grabbed his wrist before he could leave. I also stood up, and stared up at him. I couldn't allow him to leave this way… It wasn't the words spoken but the tone of voice; the mere thought that he was upset with me, that he could be angry with me caused physical pain… _No, I had to resolve this now… _  
"Clark, I'm sorry. I'm not really a pushy person, and I don't mean to come across as…" I don't know how to explain this to him.  
"Clark, I hope you know that you can talk to me anytime. I'm a good listener, and anything you say to me in confidence will never be… I mean you can trust me not to… Shit!" Blowing out a breath, I stare into his eyes, hoping that I appear more sincere than I am coming across… Man, I've never had problems expressing myself…

"Liz –" His voice was quieter.

"Stop." I have to get this out, and if he spoke, I wouldn't be able to. Lowering my hand, I clasped his in mine.  
"I just… I want you to know that I understand what it's like to hold something inside of you and not be able to talk to anyone about it. Eventually, it eats away at you so much that you feel like you're going to go insane if you don't let it out. So, if you want to, you know, let it out… or if you need someone, I am available at any time, okay?"

He continued to look into my eyes, before tightening his hand around mine. Bending down, he moved his head slightly so that his lips were near my ear.

_Hmm, he smelled good…_

Whispering, he responded to my speech, "Liz, when _you _are ready to let it out or if _you _need someone, I am available at any time, okay?"

_What?! _Pulling my hand, I realised that he wasn't going to let go…

"When you are ready to speak to me honestly, then I will respond in kind. There has to be trust on both sides before you can expect a person to confide in you… But, I do thank you for the offer."

Straightening up, he squeezed my hand one last time, before walking away.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi everyone. I'm sorry for the long delay in posting... besides being really really _really_ busy at work, I've also been having hassles posting, but I'm sure you are not worried about my issues. However, since I also took so long, well I figure I owe you at least 3 chapters, so here you go, all 3 posted tonight... Cheers & enjoy.**

**Chapter 9a**

And here I am… sitting alone at the Talon, my hand tingling and feeling even more confused than before. I had to admit though, Clark was absolutely correct. What right did I have to push him for answers when I wasn't prepared to return the favour? I couldn't be upset or angry that he wouldn't take me into his confidence… Wouldn't that be the height of hypocrisy? But, I had to wonder – what was he hiding? It couldn't be as bad as aliens crash-landing on earth… or my turning into one… which brings me back to the main issue – the flashes from earlier…  
In retrospect, I realise that I had pulled away from the connection too fast. Well, that was understandable, as I hadn't been expecting them at all. But, of course that has now raised a few questions; when was it going to happen, under what circumstances and how could it be prevented. Add to that, my powers were dodgy at best, and if I was going to have any success in making sure that Clark wasn't hurt or worse, killed, then I needed to practice.

Taking out a pen and pad, I make notes.  
_**Where would it happen?  
When?  
How do I stop it?  
How do I get more details?  
- Dreamwalking? Can I do this?  
- Projection? How will this help?**_

Powers acquired:  
- Flashes  
- Premonitions  
- Blasts  
- Changing molecular structure

Powers to be tested:  
- Healing  
- Force Field  
- Mind-warping?!?!

Where can I practice?

"Did Clark leave already?"

Quickly closing my notepad, I look up at Lana. "Yeah, he said that he had chores to do."

"Oh, I wanted to talk to him." Clearly upset, Lana asked, "Did he say anything else? We were supposed to meet up later?" Placing my shake on the table, Lana then gestured towards Chloe. "I delivered Chloe's order to her already."

Watching Chloe sitting across the room apparently grilling Clarence Brown, I realised that I had been abandoned for a story. What was even more disturbing was that I couldn't handle Lana at all, and I was praying that she would go away to serve other customers.

"I would sit with you for a bit, but we're just so busy at the moment." Lana gave me an apologetic smile. "But, when it slows down, we can have a chat. We haven't really had a chance to get to know each other yet."

_Okay, that was not a great idea. _  
"No, it's okay. I have to go. I have tons of homework. Could you please give Chloe her stuff?" I pulled out my purse, left money on the table and left, not sure that my powers wouldn't start building up again.

"What? Liz." I hear her calling after me.

Breathing a sigh of relief, I stand outside the Talon. This was going to become a serious problem. Firstly, Lana was my cousin. I'm sure she would notice that I was avoiding her. Secondly, we lived together, so avoiding was going to be a problem. So, we have a serious problem, and I need to get it resolved soon.

Absently watching the Smallville residents walking up and down the sidewalk, I realise that I have no idea which way to go. Deciding that since the school was to the left, it was probably a better bet to go right and unexpectedly come upon Aunt Nell's flower shop. Before I know it, my legs have taken me to the entrance, and a tinkling bell heralds my entrance, interrupting the conversation between Aunt Nell and a red-haired woman.

Beaming at me, Aunt Nell gestures for me to come further into the store. "Hi Liz. What happened to your lip?"

"Oh, nothing major, just a little accident at school. More embarrassing that painful."

Aunt Nell frowns at me, then asks, "Have you just come from next door?"

"Yeah, Chloe figured that I needed to be introduced to the Smallville social scene. Apparently, I've already experienced fifty percent of it."

Laughing, Aunt Nell came from behind the counter, and wrapped her arm around me, simultaneously pulling me toward the middle-aged woman that she had been talking to. "Liz, this is Martha Kent. Martha, this is my niece from Roswell, Elizabeth Parker."

Shaking her hand, I smile. "Hello Mrs. Kent. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Hello Elizabeth, it's a pleasure to meet you too." She looked confused.

"Martha, this is Nancy's daughter."

"Oh, of course. It's been such a long time."

Facing me, Aunt Nell spoke. "We all went to school together, and even though your mom was older and Martha was younger, we all hung out together. Our very own clique…" She had a far-away look in her eyes.

"Yes, those were the good old days." Mrs. Kent reminisced.

"You speak for yourself, Martha. I'm not old." Aunt Nell pushed at Mrs. Kent's shoulder gently.

"So Elizabeth, when is your mother coming for a visit."

"It's just Liz, Mrs. Kent. Elizabeth is a bit too… cumbersome."

"Sure Liz." Smiling, she acquiesced.

"Anyway, mom and dad said that they would visit once things settle down a little at the Crashdown – that's our restaurant in Roswell. It's really busy during the holidays, and what with all the tourists in town."

"Oh, that's lovely. It will be wonderful to see Nancy again. We can have a girl's night out." Martha smirked at Nell. "Plenty of wine, no men and a lot of gossip to catch up on."

The ringing telephone interrupted the conversation.

"Excuse me, let me just get that." Aunt Nell left to go to the back, presumably to the office.

"So Liz, you're going to Smallville High?"

"Yes ma'am. Today was my first day as a senior."

"That lip looks painful, are you sure you're okay?" She looked concerned.

"Yeah, don't worry, it's fine. I should have been watching where I was going instead of focusing on my book."

"Okay." She stared for a minute longer, then asked, "So, how was your first day at school?"

"It was okay, I guess. It's just that it's a little difficult when you don't really know anyone."

"Oh darling, that's terrible." Martha was hugging me. "And I suppose, it's even more difficult with your parents so far away." Hugging me tighter, her voice sympathetic, Martha asked, "Well, what are you planning to do tonight. Nell has just told me that she will be busy doing the books tonight, so won't be going home early."

"Oh, I'll probably make a sandwich or something and do my homework."

"No, I don't think so. You're going to come to my house for dinner. You can also meet my son. He's in the same grade at school, a wonderful person, always looking out for others."

I finally came to the realisation that Martha Kent was trying to mother me, and I smiled at her in appreciation. I certainly didn't need mothering, but every now and again, a hug from a mom was a special cure for all ills. But inviting a practical stranger to your home for dinner… "That's okay, Mrs. Kent. I'll be fine."

"No darling, I insist. How about this? I'll check with Nell whether it's okay with her and then you can ride home with me. I know she also mentioned something about Lana working tonight next door, so you have no excuse." Her face showed her determination, and then humour. "Maybe, you could also convince my son to do his homework with you while I prepare dinner."

Letting go, she approached Aunt Nell who had just appeared in the doorway. After a quick chat, Mrs. Kent returned grinning. "Let's go, Liz. Nell said that it's not a problem. I hope you don't mind a quick trip to the grocery store. My boys go through orange juice like it's going out of fashion."

"It's no problem, Mrs. Kent." Waving goodbye to Aunt Nell, I followed Mrs. Kent. Before I knew it, we were travelling down the road, 3 grocery bags in the back of the red pick-up, bound for the Kent household.

"So, what do you do, Mrs. Kent?"

"Didn't I mention? We have a working farm. And when you have a farm, there's always plenty to do. Plus, I also have my garden to keep me occupied. Oh, and I also bake pies and pastries for the Talon."

Finally, I saw the light at the end of the tunnel… "Oh, you're Clark's mom." Seeing Mrs. Kent looking at me, I shrugged and elaborated. "Chloe mentioned that you baked pies."

"Oh okay, so have you met Clark already?"

"Yes ma'am. We met when Chloe was showing me around the school this morning."

"Why, that's wonderful. If Clark knows you, he'll be a bit more open. Normally he's quite shy around the girls."

"Mrs. Kent, is he going to be uncomfortable with my being there tonight? I would hate that?"

"Not at all, darling. We don't mind having a few extra for dinner. The more, the merrier."

Finally coming to a stop in front of a yellow house, with a wrap-around porch, I was speechless by the beauty of it. Colourful, well-tended flowers bloomed in the garden; there was the obligatory red barn, the cows in the field, the beautiful red retriever, green fields, growing crops, a big green tractor and even bales of hay. I was enchanted, and turned to Martha, knowing I was sporting a huge grin.

"Mrs. Kent, this is absolutely beautiful. I've never been on a farm before, but it's what I expect, and also a whole lot more. Wow! It must be wonderful, waking up to this every morning."

I'd apparently said the right thing because Mrs. Kent was beaming at me, before grabbing me in a big hug.

"I'm glad you like it dear. It's our home, and it's nice to see it through someone else's eyes, especially when they appreciate it. Come, let's go inside."

Going to the back, I slung my bag over my shoulder and lifted up one bag, while Mrs. Kent carried the other two towards the house.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9b**

"Clark Kent, how many times have I told you not to drink from the carton. Use a glass." Mrs. Kent chastised.

"But mom, it tastes better this way."

Entering through the doorway, I see Clark trying to look apologetic, but the smile was giving him away. I couldn't help but smile as well – he looked like a little boy.

"What will our guest think? That I've brought up an uncivilized son."

"What guest?" He asked surprised, before seeing me standing in the doorway. "Liz? What are you doing here?"

"Clark! Where are your manners? I invited Liz for dinner." Mrs. Kent gave Clark a look, before turning to me. "Liz, just put that bag on the counter, honey. I'll unpack and start dinner."

Following her orders, I set the bag down. Clark doesn't seem to be happy to see me. _Probably thinks I instigated the whole dinner invite…_

"Do you need any help, Mrs. Kent."

"No, that's fine. Clark can show you around the farm while I prepare dinner."

I note Clark glance at his mother. "Sure mom."

Placing my bag next to the door, I follow him outside, waiting for the penny to drop… I don't have to wait long.

"So Liz, what are you doing here? I thought we covered everything this afternoon."

"Not pulling any punches, are we Clark?" _Alright, so he's not impressed by my response._ "Look Clark, it's not as if I planned this. I just happened to come across your mom in Aunt Nell's store, and she felt the need to invite me for dinner okay?"

"But why? Mom doesn't normally invite strangers over to dinner."

"Look, she just felt a bit sorry for me because my folks are not around and I'm alone in a new place. Besides, I did turn her down, but she wouldn't take no for an answer."

"That sounds like mom." Apparently, he's decided to ease off a little. "Sorry. I guess I'm just surprised to see you here, that's all."

We continue walking in silence, all the while taking in the sights and sounds of farm life. There was a basketball hoop attached to the barn, so I'm guessing he does play some sport. What is it with guys and basketball anyway?  
Walking to the boundary, I lean against the fence next to Clark. Looking out over the fields, the silence brings me peace. Surprisingly, the silence isn't uncomfortable at all. I would have expected it to be considering Clark and I barely know each other.

"Liz? What are you thinking about?"

"The peaceful silence... You know, my best friend in Roswell always felt the need to fill any silence with idle chit-chat. She couldn't stand the quiet. Most of the time I didn't mind, but sometimes… You just couldn't hear yourself think, you know what I mean?" Turning to him, I see him nodding. "Actually, Chloe reminds me of her, the constant talking and questioning and the endless rushing from one place to another."

I didn't quite know the expressions yet, but he appeared surprised, a bit defensive. "Chloe is a wonderful person; she's just always looking for the next story. So, she has the need to be one step ahead."

"Clark, I'm not trying to insult her… that was just the impression I got, okay?"

Nodding he asked, "Are you enjoying Smallville so far?"

"It's okay, it's just difficult when you're the new fish in the pond, you know?" Thinking about the day I continue, "First day at school was a bit difficult, especially when you don't have anyone to hang with during free periods. Also, when you don't actually know where you're going, you turn up to every class late, and the teachers are not impressed by the _tardiness_..."

"Don't worry, I know all about that. Principal Reynolds has that one on my records – constant tardiness."

"But hey, it's all right, at least I know one of the local hang outs." I smiled at him, and my stomach fluttered when he returned it.

The last rays of the sun fade. "Should we go inside?" Clark asks.

"Yeah, I guess." Retracing our steps back to the house, I find myself wondering about Clark again. We've made great strides in developing our friendship, but I still had questions that needed asking, and I didn't know how much time I had left…

"Clark, where's your favourite place on the farm?"

"Oh, the barn."

"The barn!" That was a surprise.

"Yeah, my dad built it for me. Called it my Fortress of Solitude. Come, I'll show it to you."

Entering the barn, we walk up to the spacious hay loft, where the area was obviously Clark's space. There was a bookshelf and desk, lots of books haphazardly lying around. A basketball, 2 mismatched couches and a coffee table, lots of pictures on the wall… and to my delight, a telescope stood at the window.

"Wow Clark, this is wonderful." Unable to help myself, I immediately walk towards the telescope and look up at the heavens – the one constant in my life, the constellations that never changed... I loved looking at the stars; wondered about the life that existed far away from us, imagined new stars being created while others died… Focusing again, I point the telescope to the Whirlwind Galaxy…  
Hearing Clark clearing his throat behind me, I straighten up and looking at him, see the raised eyebrows again and the smirk on his face. "Sorry. I should have asked first."

"It's fine, Liz. Lana's the only person, besides me who looks through that telescope. But she only does so when I'm not around." He grinned. "This is the first time I've been ignored entirely for the stars in the sky… the Kent charm must be slipping."

"Oh, I'm sorry… Did you think that you were charming?"

"Ha ha, very funny."

Walking over, I join him on the couch. "Seriously though. I couldn't bring my telescope with me – luggage constraints. So, any opportunity I find, I'm going to take advantage. Consider yourself warned…"

"Well, there goes my Fortress of Solitude." He smiled at me. "You know, I think that this has got to be the busiest area on the farm."

"Really, is there anywhere else you go to when you need solitude?" Leaning against the arm of the sofa, I wrap my arms around my legs and place my head on my knees and look at him.

Resting his head on the back of the sofa, he stretches his legs, crossing his ankles. He's quiet for a long time, and I wonder if he is going to answer. "Actually, there isn't. I'm yet to find anywhere that suits my need for privacy."

"Can I ask you a favour?"

Looking at me, he nods. "Yeah?"

"When you find that place, could you share it with me? I promise not to invade your private times, and you do the same for me… We can even work out a schedule."

"A schedule?"

I stare at him suspiciously. "Are you making fun of me?"

"No." He keeps a straight face for a total of 5 seconds before he bursts out laughing. "Come on Liz, you've got to admit that it's funny. You want to create a schedule for when we will be using this as yet non-existent place for privacy and solitude. So, let's just say you suddenly feel the need to be alone… you check the schedule but oops – it's Clark's turn at the new Fortress of Solitude… The only option for you is to then wait for a free slot on the schedule or find another place?" He laughs at me again.

"I like to be organised. So what… it was just an idea." _It wasn't that funny, dammit!_  
"Okay, can I be honest with you?" Waiting for his nod, I continue. "In Roswell, we lived above a diner, my parent's diner actually. So there was never much space to be had. There were always people in and out; customers, cashiers, waiters, cooks, managers, friends – not that I minded the friends of course… Well, maybe sometimes… But I felt the need to have my own place, where I could think, where I could write in my journal in private, where I could look at the stars. That was my balcony; it was my area... my Fortress of Solitude." _Yeah, until Max came along and ruined it for me…_ "Unfortunately, it was tainted – but that's a story for another time – and I haven't managed to find another one since. And now that I'm in Smallville, I don't know of any places that I could safely go to…" To my horror, I feel a tear sliding down my face and look down, trying to hide it from Clark.

"Liz?" His hand lifts my chin until I am looking at him. He stares me in the eyes, wipes my tears away and vows. "I will find that place. I promise. It will be just ours, okay? And you know what, anytime you feel the need, you can kick me off the schedule, alright?"

The tears are falling faster, but I smile at him all the same. "My hero…" Taking a tissue from my pocket, I mop at the tears. "Just give me a second okay?" Walking to the window, I stare out at the full moon, attempting to pull myself together. I don't know when I became so weepy and emotional. Clark must think I'm a complete train wreck.

Hearing him walking over to the window I start to tense up, but he only leans on the window frame, facing me. "I'm sorry, I must seem like a total dork, getting all weepy and emotional over nothing."

"Oh absolutely… the Kent charm normally reduces women to tears, but of course, that's only when they realise that they can't have any of this." Looking at him, I see him pointing at himself, and surprised myself by laughing.

"You are such a dork. What kind of woman would want a freakishly tall guy, anyway?"

"Huh, shows what you know. But then, what would one expect from someone so close to the ground. The air is not as fresh down there; it probably affected your brain function. You wouldn't recognise a good catch if it leaned down and bit you on the ass."

I'm completely amused by him. "Oh please, you consider yourself a good catch?"

"Liz, are you ticklish?"

"What?" Unconsciously, I back away, seeing his hands lift up threateningly. "No."

"Uh huh, so why are you retreating?" For every two steps I take, he takes one, gradually getting closer. "Liz, you might want to run…"

Screaming, I turn and bolt ending up behind the couch with Clark in front of it...

_Clark! Liz! Dinner is ready! _  
Mrs. Kent's yell interrupts our impromptu game.

"Saved by the bell, but just remember, this is not over…" Clark grins at me. "We better go in before mom sends out the guard."

"Sure" Walking toward the house, I place my hands under my sweater to ward off the chill. "Hey Clark?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"What for?" He looks as confused as he sounds.

"Just… for making me feel welcome. For listening, for letting me blubber. Pick any one."

Right before I walk through the door, Clark touches me on the shoulder. "Liz, you are welcome here anytime, even if you just want to look through my telescope."

Once again, my eyes are stinging, but I smile. "Thanks Clark."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 9c**

"Come kids, wash up quickly then sit down." Mrs. Kent is carrying platters of food to the table. "Clark, show Liz where the bathroom is, please."

When we are finally seated at the table, Mr. Kent appears from outside, immediately going to the sink to wash his hands.

"Hi, sorry I'm late. I had to place extra poles on the north boundary. I could have really used your strength for this one, Clark. It was really difficult for a mere mortal like–" Mr. Kent turned around and stopped at the sight of me. "Oh. Hello."

"Jonathan, this is Liz Parker, Nancy's daughter. She's just moved to Smallville and since she was alone tonight, I invited her for dinner." Mrs. Kent rushed to explain.

Standing, I approached him. "Good evening Mr. Kent. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Hesitantly, he shakes my hand, gives Mrs. Kent a look that I can't interpret, before responding. "Hello Liz."

"Well, sit everyone, let's eat."

Passing the plate of roast chicken, Mr. Kent looks at me again. "Liz, you look familiar. Have we met before?"

Peeking at Clarks sitting across from me, I wink. "Not really. You may have seen me at the airport. I stole Clark's luggage cart from right under his nose."

"What?! That's not how it happened. If I recall, I offered it to you when you started sulking."

"Sulking! Please, if anything, you fell for the whole damsel in distress thing. The ultimate in female weaponry… It works waaay better than the supposed Clark Kent charm." We were grinning at each other.

"I'll have you know that no girl can resist my charm." He challenged.

"Oh really, well it might interest you to know that although the _girls _fall for your lines, _women _need something a bit more substantial than bumbling one-liners and dimpled, vacant smiles. That's not charm – it's retarded… Besides, _girls _play with dolls and have fake tea parties, they'll fall for anything."

"Hey, that's harsh! I'm really hurt." He placed a hand over his heart and pouted.

"Oh yes, and my heart bleeds lumpy yellow custard for you too."

"I see how it is… Just use and abuse us poor guys…"

"Children, please." Mr. Kent's voice interrupted our verbal banter. "Clark, that's enough. Let's eat dinner in peace, please. Any minute now, your mother will join in the discussion and then we _men _will be doomed."

"Jonathan!"

Laughing appreciatively at Mr. Kent, I settle down to eat dinner.

A few minutes later, Mrs. Kent starts asking questions. "So Liz, what are you planning on doing after school?"

"Well, I want to study Molecular Biology, hopefully at Harvard. But, if my grade point average doesn't go up significantly, then I will look at Metropolis University's MB program. It's not bad, and they have quite a few renowned scientists on their faculty."

"That's quite impressive. You seem to have given it a lot of thought."

"Yeah, it's been a dream of mine since I was a young girl. My grandmother, though, always hoped that I would follow in her footsteps and study archaeology."

"That's a very different field of study. Why did she think there was a chance of you studying archaeology?"

"Well, according to my grandmother, I used to love going on digs with her during the holidays. She used to say that I was in my element when faced with the cultures of old, mucking around in the dirt looking at pottery or centuries old paintings." _I miss my grandmother..._  
"You can't help but get excited about it. Just think, you're standing where someone else stood thousands of years ago, trying to understand their culture, their beliefs, trying to decipher the meaning behind their drawings… It's all a part of our history, and it's important to preserve it, you know? There would be no learning if these so-called primitive people hadn't left us this artistic heritage. How else would we know about the ancient cultures?"

"Wow, that's amazing." Clark looked stunned.

"Sorry, I tend to run off at the mouth…"

"No Liz, you seem very passionate about the subject." Mrs. Kent smiled. "Did you learn anything on the digs?"

"Oh lots, but there is so much we don't know about and that we are incapable of interpreting. Of course, there is the alternative theory – that the cave paintings and sculptures, like those on the Easter Island and even the pyramids were not created by man at all."

Clark gave me a sceptical look. "So, who did? The aliens?"

"Clark!" Mr. Kent admonished.

"Actually Clark, that is the theory – that the ancients had extra-terrestrial assistance. Modern man does not like to believe that the primitive hominids developed a language that we, in modern day times, are incapable of deciphering."

"And what is your belief?" Clark asked quietly.

"Personally, I would like to think that human beings were capable of creating and producing that kind of art. But, that doesn't mean that I'm ruling out the possibility of alien assistance either. That sounds indecisive, doesn't it? Like I'm sitting on the fence?" I pull a face. "Put it this way, I'm open to the possibility that there is life beyond out planet, and that in coming to our planet, they were able to pass on some of their knowledge to us, which might have taken us centuries to figure out." I look at each occupant sitting at the table showing varying degrees of shock on their faces. "Am I freaking you guys out?"

"Actually no. It's just that a lot of people don't believe in the existence of aliens."

Shrugging at Clark, I answer. "I suppose the open mind comes from having grown up in Roswell, New Mexico. Home of the Aliens… And the annual Crash Festival."

"It doesn't freak you out?"

"No Clark, it doesn't. Why should it? It's just like differing cultures on Earth, except on a larger scale."

"Okay guys, enough debate. How about dessert? I made chocolate cheesecake."

"Wow, Mrs. Kent. My best dessert in the world, can I come and live with you?"

"Yeah, why not. We'll put you in the stable."

"Clark, your mother is right. You have no manners. Besides, I would be the guest, so you would be kicked out of your bed."

"Huh, I don't think so…"

"Clark, clear the table."

"What?" He appealed to his dad. "It's all her fault; she's the one that started it."

"I don't care."

I couldn't help the snicker… "Come on cry-baby, let me help you." Immediately, I stand up and start stacking dishes to take to the kitchen.

"Liz, you don't have to do that. You're a guest."

"It's no problem, Mrs. Kent. Besides, you cooked the delicious meal… In fact, why don't you and Mr. Kent relax. Clark and I will serve dessert and make some coffee, okay?" Passing Clark, I not so gently elbow him. "Hey lazy-bones, get up and help. You can start the dishes."

"How come I get the dirty work?"

Stopping, I turn to him. "Would you like some cheese with that whine?"

Hearing a knock, I turn again and see a bald-headed guy standing at the door. Placing the dishes on the counter, I reach out to open it, when Clark pushes me aside and opens it himself.

"Hi Lex, what are you doing here?"

"You are such an ass." Shoving him out of the way, I turn to the man standing in the doorway.

"Hi, I'm Liz Parker. I hope you aren't friends with this rude, obnoxious doofus."

"Hey!" He protests.

"Why don't you go do the dishes like you were told."

Clearly amused, Lex introduces himself. "Hello Liz, I'm Lex Luthor. Unfortunately, I am indeed a friend of Clark's."

"You have my sympathies."

"Hey." I hear the protest again.

"Are you still here?"

"Hello Lex, why don't you come in. These two are in fine form tonight, and if you are waiting for an invitation from either of them, then you're doomed to stand outside for the rest of the night."

"Hey!" We both object at the same time.

Mr. Kent turns to us. "We'll be having one more guest for dessert." Gesturing Lex ahead of him into the dining room, I hear Mr. Kent ask, "So Lex, where's your lovely wife?"

The grumbling next to me drowns out the response of the departing Lex, and I turn to stare at Clark. "Look, instead of griping, let's just get to it. The sooner we start, the sooner we're done."

Turning on the kettle, I open the refrigerator to get out the cheesecake. Clark places the coffee mugs on the table along with dessert plates and forks.

"Clark, sugar bowl and milk jug, please. Oh, and a tray as well." Seeing the requested items being placed on the counter, I start cutting the cake. "Thanks."

"Clark, don't just stand there. Start the dishes." Following my order, he picks up the plates and scrapes all the leftovers into the garbage disposal.

Working in companionable silence, we get everything done quickly, before I instruct Clark to carry the tray into the dining room.

"Hey everyone, dessert is served."

"Wow Liz, I'm impressed. I think we might need to keep you. Now, if you can only teach him to tidy his room, do his homework properly and get to school on time…"

"Don't worry, Mrs. Kent. Leave him to me, and I'll have him trained in no time." _He looked so cute with red cheeks…_ "Hey Clark, red is definitely your colour."

"What?" _And adorably confused as well…_

Lex laughed, and pointed to Clark's cheeks.

"Oh." He turned even more red, shooting me a dirty look when I laugh again. "Laugh it up short stuff, just remember when you least expect it…"

"Yeah, yeah… I'm shaking in my boots, can you hear?" Looking into his eyes, they promise retribution and I can't wait. _Short stuff. I liked it when he said it… or maybe it's the affection in his tone._

"Children, please." Mr. Kent says for the second time that night. "So Lex, what brings you by?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 10**

Walking down the hall to my locker the following morning, I think about the previous evening. I haven't stopped smiling since I woke up. It was amazing how comfortable I felt with the Kents. Even after dessert, we had all just sat around the table chatting amiably, and to Clark's relief, we didn't even have to do any more dishes.

Opening my locker, I take out my books for my first class and untying my sweater from around my waist, shove that into my locker. Seeing Clark approaching, I grin at him. "Hey, how's it going?"

Leaning against the locker, he greeted me. "Hi Liz. Did Nell say anything about you getting back so late last night?"

Last night, Lex had visited for over an hour. He said that he had come by to catch up, since he hadn't seen the Kents in a while. Following that, Clark and I had managed to finish our homework, intermingled with a lot of banter before he finally drove me back to Aunt Nell's house.

"No, I managed to sneak in quietly, and then disappear while Aunt Nell was in the shower this morning." I laugh. "I'm going to have to pay the piper though, and it's not going to be good. If Aunt Nell is anything like my mom, I'll probably not be able to leave the house for over a month. Thank God, dad is not around, he goes completely ballistic."

"Actually, I'm impressed. I've never been able to sneak into the house, without mom or dad or both catching me."

Placing my books in my bag, I close my locker and turn to Clark, folding my hands. "Oh really? And what were you up to that you had to sneak back into the house?" Watching him, I notice that his cheeks have gone red. "Clark, are you blushing?"

"No–"

"Hi Clark."

Clark pushes himself off the locker and stands up straight before turning around. Only then do I see a black guy standing behind him.

"Hey Pete," Clark greeted, patting the boy on the back. "Liz, this is my best friend, Pete. Pete, this is Liz. She moved here from Roswell."

"He forgot to mention that I'm the bane of his existence…" I smirk at Clark, before turning to Pete again. "Hi Pete, it's nice to meet you."

I see him give Clark a measuring glance before facing me again. "Hi Liz."

"So Pete, how long have you and Clark known each other."

"Um, practically our whole lives."

"Really, how could you possibly stand it… he's a complete–" Faster than I could blink, his hand was on my mouth.

"Remember short stuff, I already owe you one. You want to make that two?"

Pulling his hand away from my mouth, I laugh at him. "Oh please, you're all talk, no action."

"So Roswell, huh? Why come to Smallville? I'm sure Roswell is much more exciting." Pete asks, obviously perplexed.

"Nope, unfortunately not. Roswell is a small town just like Smallville. Practically nothing to do and the most exciting thing is the annual Crash Festival."

Pete snorts, "The Crash Festival? What the hell is that?"

"Well, Roswell was a really small town, a hole in the desert kind of place, until one fateful day in 1947 when an alien spaceship crash-landed on Pohlman's Ranch. Of course, the government covered it up entirely saying that it was a weather balloon. And I, a native of Roswell, can tell you that we have the most consistent weather year round. What could they have possibly been measuring?" Seeing that I still had his attention, I continued. "Anyway, every July the town holds a festival – with food stands and games. There is also a major party, everyone dresses up like aliens, or what they believe aliens to look like, and then they re-enact the crash."

"Okay, that's really weird." Clark nodded, agreeing with Pete.

"Well, if you think that's weird, just remember that for the rest of the year, we still have to put up with the alien theme. The UFO museum on the main street… My best friend's mom makes tiny alien figurines and sells alien purses and bags and T-shirts and sweaters… And my parents own The Crashdown Café, where we make things like a Sigourney Weaver, a Will Smith, a Blood of an Alien Smoothie…" Watching them pull their faces, I laugh. "Yep, one day I'll take you guys there so that you can get the full picture."

Hearing the bell ring, I pick up my bag and start walking away from them. "Bye guys, I've got to get to class. Clark, I'll see you in Math."

Two classes later, I find myself continuously looking at the clock. It's really remarkable how time barely moves when you're looking forward to something. Like my next class with Clark… Like dinner tonight… Lex had surprised me last night by inviting me along with the Kents, to dinner at his house tonight.

_"Um, thanks Lex, but you barely know me and didn't you say that this dinner was for family."_

_He looked at me and smiled. "No, I insist. You must come, any girl that can put my surrogate brother in his place is well worth knowing."_

_"I really don't want to intrude." I was very hesitant, and very briefly, the thought of Lana crossed my mind._

_"Please Liz, this is definitely no intrusion. Besides we have so much space, we could have the whole UN attending, and there would still be enough space and food for a tiny girl like you."_

_Hearing Clark snickering next to me, I jab him in the side, and smile at Lex. "Thank you very much, Lex. I would love to attend."_

_"That's wonderful. Should I send a car?"_

_"Um, send a car?"_

_"No Lex, don't worry. Liz can come here after school, and we will all go together." Mr. Kent answered. "Is that all right with you, Liz? Otherwise, we can send Clark to come and pick you up."_

_"Actually, I'd rather Clark come and pick me up if you don't mind. It will give me time to finish up on my homework. Besides I also want to call my folks tomorrow. I haven't spoken to them in a few days."_

_"Then it's settled." Lex stood up to leave, before kissing the back of my hand. "It was certainly a pleasure to meet you, Liz. See you tomorrow."_

I must admit that the chivalrous gesture had surprised me a little. I hadn't realised that men still did that in this day and age of gender equality. And of course, Clark made fun of me, teasing me about the apparent blush that I had sported.

"Right class, homework." Ignoring the groans, Professor Atkins continued. "I want a comparative study on the ten different systems in the human body, with particular emphasis on the way they work together. Please make sure to include all references and label diagrams appropriately. Failure to do so will result in a lower grade. This project is due in 3 weeks and will count toward your final grade. The person who hands in the best project, will also then get the opportunity to present it to the class, for the chance to earn extra credit."

Finally the bell rings, and I pack my bag and leave the class, heading to Math and to Clark. Entering the class, I see him at the back, and take the empty seat next to him.

"Hey. What time are you picking me up tonight?"

Seeing the head next to Clark turning to stare, I realise that it's Pete. "Hey Pete, I didn't know you took this class as well. Why didn't I see you yesterday?"

He was still looking at Clark incredulously. "Oh, I uh wasn't feeling well."

"Oh, are you okay?"

Pete finally turned his attention to me and answered, "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks."

"Cool. So Clark, time?"

"I'll be there at about 7. I'll have to do chores at home first."

"Alright. That's fine with me. Oh, remind me to give you my number later."

"Don't worry, I have Nell's number."

Forcing a smile, I reply. "No Clark, I meant my cell phone number."

"Oh, okay."

"Good Morning Class." Mr. Fuller entered the classroom. "Please take out your Calculus books and turn to page 10. Today, we will be continuing with the graphing of functions…"

The rest of the class went by quickly with both Clark and Pete seemingly paying attention, unlike me. After that, we all went our separate ways. Both of the guys mentioning that they were going to the Torch inviting me along, but I declined, wanting to set up a timetable to practice my powers. I also needed to find a place, or rather push Clark to help me find one. So it was with that mindset that I found myself sitting alone in the deserted football stadium.

The way I figured, the least obvious power to practice, should anyone be watching, was projection. Now I had to just find my trigger. I never did this again after reaching Max the last time. Who could I project to? Only the aliens? Only Max? Did I need a connection? Could I project to a place as opposed to a person? Could the projected me interact with people and objects? It appeared as though distance wasn't a problem, because let's face it Roswell to New York is quite far. But, did I need alien help to achieve that distance? And maybe I'm over-thinking the whole thing…

The blasting would definitely have to wait. That was too visible to be done anywhere except in complete privacy. Like the projection, I've done this one, so I know how it works… it just means building up your power to unbelievable proportions, or losing control, which is something I don't want…

With the changing of molecular structure, I can practice at Nell's house in my room. That one was easy, I only needed some T-shirts and sweaters, some fruit, a glass of water and maybe a flower or two. That covered most of the senses – sight, taste, touch and smell…

The premonitions are a bit touch and go, so I might have to practice those on inanimate objects or maybe try to call up the premonition when touching someone. I'd rather have control of it than have the premonitions catch me by surprise.

As for the dream-walking, mind-warping and healing, those would have to come at a later stage. I would rather practice the powers I do have until they are second nature before starting something new.

Taking out my journal, I jot down everything I've decided. With a plan of action in hand, I feel a lot lighter and determined. Smiling, I check my watch and make my way back to the school – I have a few minutes to go pass the Torch before my next class starts.

Walking into the office, the conversation stops immediately. Looking around quickly, I see the only people in the office are Chloe, Clark, Lana and Pete. _Does nobody else work at the newspaper?_"Hi guys, I finished a little early and decided to join you for a bit before my next class."

No one answers, and I start to wonder if something's wrong. Chloe and Lana are frowning. Pete is staring at me and Clark looks upset. "Am I interrupting?"

Clark steps forward. "No, Liz. It's fine. Come in. We were _discussing _whether an article should be placed in the next issue of the Torch."

"Okay." I still feel as though I'm missing something or that I should be leaving…

Suddenly, Chloe asks, "So, is everyone going to the Talon after school?"

"Yeah, unfortunately, I have to work." Lana grimaces. "And late as well, we are really short-staffed."

"Oh Lana, that's too bad. Well, we can all come over this afternoon and keep you company." Chloe offers.

"Yeah, why not. You can take advantage of the 2 for 1 Latte special." Lana agrees.

"Um, I'm sorry. I won't be able to go today. I have a huge project to start for Bio, I've got to call my folks and then I'm going out for dinner tonight." I shrug and gesture apologetically. "Sorry Lana."

I see Pete look at me before turning to Clark to look at him expectantly. Curious, I look at Clark.

"Sure Lana. I'll meet you there, but I can't stay long. I have chores to do at home and then I'm going to dinner as well." Clark answered.

"With who?" Lana was frowning fiercely. "Are you and Liz going out together?"

"No. Not in the way you mean. Lex came by last night and invited us to dinner, and since Liz was there, he extended the invitation to her as well."

The silence was deafening, no-one said a word. Chloe is now also frowning. Pete is just looking at Clark, who has gone red in the face and Lana is staring at me.

Her eyes not leaving mine, Lana starts toward me. "Could you guys excuse us? Liz and I have something to discuss." The tone was cold – matching the look in her eyes.

Looking back at Chloe, I don't see any kindness but at least the aggression is not as evident as it is with Lana. Lana marches to the exit, her stony silence screaming across my nerves. Leaving my bag on the nearest desk, I follow Lana. Finally walking outside, we end up at the empty baseball pitch.

"Liz, what is going on with you and Clark?"

_Are my feelings that obvious?_"Nothing. We are just friends."

"That's such bull, Liz. You come here and then almost immediately move in on my boyfriend. What the hell? Do you think I haven't noticed how you come on to him? How you are constantly finding ways to stand close to him? To touch him? Whispering in his ear?" Her voice is getting louder, and I'm thankful that there are no witnesses to this. "Yesterday you disappear from the Talon and return to Aunt Nell's near midnight, being dropped off by Clark. And then, what do I see this morning, you trying your damndest to flirt with him."

"Lana, you are overreacting." This is ridiculous. Okay, maybe I do have a crush on Clark, but I've never actively pursued him. I know that he's going out with Lana, a fact which is seriously holding me back.

"Is this why you left Roswell?" _The exact opposite, actually…_

"Listen to me," her finger practically in my face. "I won't have you coming to Smallville, staying in my house and then behaving like a complete slut in your attempts to steal him away from me."

_What the hell!_I've been fighting to be friends with him, pushing my hurt feelings aside, and ignoring these emotions that threaten to overcome my morals, simply because he is going out with Lana. So to be attacked in this way is completely unfair. And I will not take it, family or no. I had enough from Isabel, and I vowed that I would not accept it again…

"Lana!" Speaking firmly, I make my feelings known. "First of all, lower your voice when you are talking to me. I am not a child. Second, take your finger out of my face before you lose it. I do not appreciate you attacking me because of your petty insecurities. If you don't trust Clark, then you shouldn't be going out with him. Third, you know nothing of my life in Roswell, and for you to assume anything regarding my motives is completely ridiculous. I won't be made the scapegoat because of your inability to have faith in your own boyfriend. And finally, don't you ever call me a slut again."

I see stunned disbelief on her face, and would have laughed if I wasn't so mad. _What did she think – that I wouldn't fight back! Well, screw that…_

All of a sudden, I feel the slap across my face and staring at Lana, my anger sky-rockets. I make a move towards Lana, before I start hearing the crackle of electricity and stop dead. _Oh no, please…_The air feels like there is an electric storm approaching.

Obviously, she can hear and feel as well. "What in the name of…" She screams, backing away from me.

Her fear was palpable; grating on my nerves, making an already bad situation worse, and feeling the intense need to blow something up, I know I have to get away from Lana fast before I end up doing something I regret. Seeing Lana rushing back to the school, I turn away and quickly run/walk to the other side of the field, where I see a lot of trees. At this stage and in my state, meditation will not help. The pain is starting, the fire beginning to burn and I'm starting to see the green sparks rising off my skin. When I feel as if the pain is going to tear me apart from the inside, I finally reach the copse of trees and race through them until I reach a river. Unable to walk any further, I collapse on the ground, hold out my hand and let go.

The blast is powerful enough to rival Michael's, the white stream of light clearly visible, and I hope that there is no-one around to see this display. My hairs are standing up on my arms, and it feels as if there are millions of ants crawling over my skin. With the release easing the pain, I slowly breathe out and close my eyes. When it finally stops, I realise that I couldn't allow this to happen, determined that I wouldn't lose control again, especially when there were people around. Who knew what the consequences would be, and I would hate to hurt anyone because I didn't know how to handle my powers. Opening my eyes, I look up and I'm shocked – there across the river, where a few trees had stood were a few piles of ash. _Oh God… I feel the need to throw up…_ My stomach is churning, and yet I still can't tear my eyes away from the destruction that I had caused. _Oh God… it could have been Lana…_At the thought, I bend over and start dry heaving, and then crumple on the ground, curled up in a foetal position, still staring across the river.

"Liz?" The soft whisper comes from behind me.

Ignoring it, I stay curled up on the grass, appalled by what I had done, tears falling down my face.

"Liz?" The voice comes again, before arms gently pick me up. I whimper as the touch is abrasive across my sensitive skin. Turning me away from the evidence of my actions, I glance up at a blurry Clark, who is staring at me, concerned. His arms gather me closer until my face in buried in his neck, and then unable to stop myself, I start sobbing.  
I don't know how long we stayed in that position, but by the time I had stopped crying, I realise that Clark is rocking me, and at the same time running his hand up and down my back.

Taking stock, I notice that the white T-shirt beneath me is wet from my tears; my left hand is holding his jacket in a firm grip, while my right hand is around his back. My stomach hurts, my throat feels like there's a ball lodged in there and my eyes feel gritty. All in all, I guess I must look a mess. "I'm sorry." My voice sound hoarse.

"How are you doing?" Clark hasn't moved one inch and is still soothing.

My eyes start watering again, but I fight the tears. I'm not going to cry again. That's not an option at the moment, especially as I know I'm going to have a lot to explain. Shifting, I sit up, letting go of his jacket. "I'm okay, considering." Forcing myself to move out of his arms, I stand and with no small amount of resolve, I turn around and look across the river again. It doesn't look any better…

Clark comes to stand next to me, and grabbing his hand, I squeeze tight. "Clark." Not daring to look at him, I instead keep my eyes on the destruction brought about by own hand. "I suppose you want an explanation, huh?"

"An explanation would be great, but maybe not now. Come; let's get you away from here." He gently tugs on my hand.

"I hadn't realised that it was so…" I couldn't stop looking at it. "I'm scared, Clark. I'm not even a hybrid. It shouldn't have been so… much! What would have happened if someone had been around? I didn't even want these powers. Maybe, I should have died…"

"Liz." Using his free hand to turn my face towards his, he squeezes my hand and moves closer. "Liz, I don't understand what you are saying. But, we need to get out of here, before someone comes okay?"

It hit me like a sledgehammer – a helluva light show – of course, somebody was going to notice. These kinds of events always bring trouble down on our heads, and usually in the form of the FBI. _Shit! This was no time to break down! That could come later…_Pulling Clark's hand, I start moving towards the school.

"Come Clark, we don't want to be caught here. If anyone asks, we were just walking on the grounds, okay? I got into a fight with my cousin, and was upset. You decided to come and comfort me… Don't mention Lana unless completely necessary, otherwise you will have to answer as to why you were comforting me instead of Lana, okay?" Walking faster, I continue to drag him along. "Also, if someone pushes, just tell then that we saw the bright light, but it freaked us out so we decided to go back. Otherwise, we know nothing. Deny, evade and then get the hell out of dodge."

I was so busy towing him behind me that I didn't see the sharp look or the raised eyebrows at my quick justification for being in the area… So frantic that I didn't hear the muttered, "Liz, you have a _lot _of explaining to do."

On reaching the door heading into the school, I remember one last thing. "Oh, whatever you do, just act normally." As I begin to take a step, I stop dead, my head spinning. Turning around slowly, I plead with him. "Clark, please don't tell anyone about me. I promise, I will explain, but I can't afford to have anyone know about me. Please, I don't even know if Lana saw anything and I don't know what she will be doing with that information. Just please, don't say anything."

"Liz, you don't have to worry. After school, come over to my house and we'll talk, okay?" Searching his eyes, I see only sincerity and relief fills me.

"Thanks, Clark." Fighting the urge to just sit down on the floor, it finally occured to me, "Oh shit, how do I look?" Frantic now, I stare down at my arms. Okay, not so bad, just a couple of bruises. I could see the blood-filled veins, but it wasn't as bad as the last time.

"Huh, what?" Clark looks mystified.

"Clark, lend me your jacket. I'll return it as soon as I get my sweater from my locker." I wipe my face, and hope I don't look like a complete ghoul when we go inside. Taking the denim jacket from Clark, I put it on, practically drowning in it. His smell surrounds me, and I close my eyes to savour it, wrapping the jacket tighter around me.

Fighting the urge to keep my eyes closed, I finally force my eyelids open. I look at Clark ready to thank him when I sense my body swaying. I feel weak and light-headed. Lifting a hand to my head, I see the shaking and then experience the weakness in the knees. It's like I could feel each individual part of my body collapsing. Trying to understand it, I see Clark frowning. His lips are moving, but I can't hear him. Finally becoming aware that with the adrenaline rush gone; my body now fully depleted of energy, was ready to give in. Opening my mouth, I try to explain to Clark what was happening, but nothing comes out. From a distance, I hear my name being called before the blackness overcomes me completely.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 11**

Coming back from the depths of darkness, I realise that I'm lying in a bed, the smell of antiseptic strong in the air. That wasn't right. My bedroom normally smelt like mint, with a tinge of Crashdown food added to the mix.

Trying to get my thoughts straight, I fight to open my eyes. Where am I? The last thing I remembered was Clark giving me his jacket, and then feeling very weak. I hadn't been able to stand upright, and then my knees had given out and I had started to fall. Okay, and then what… _Wait a minute… Clark! This was Smallville! _Where was I?

To my relief, I start to hearing voices. That's better. Doesn't seem as if there's anything seriously wrong. Now, if only I could open my eyes.

"Nurse, we are going to need to get the blood work done quickly. Please draw a few vials of Ms. Parker's blood. I'll try and get it to the lab tonight. It could just be a case of exhaustion, but I'd rather double check to be sure…"

_Oh Shit! Blood work?_ I was starting to panic. They couldn't take my blood. Why the hell am I just lying here? _Get up, dammit!_ Hearing two sets of footsteps walking away, I will myself to make a move. Slowly prying my eyes open a sliver; I see a bright light and struggle to keep them open. Lifting my hand, I rip the IV out of my arm, and then pull myself up. Removing the blanket, I slide down off the bed and stand up. Swaying a little, I hold on to the bed frame for a moment until I feel myself getting steadier. Spying the cabinet on the opposite side of the room, I quickly open it, thrilled to see my clothes.

Once dressed, I quietly pull open the door, and peek outside. I didn't see the faces of the nurse or doctor in my room, so I guess I'm going to have to avoid all of them. There are two orderlies talking in the hallway, and a woman in a white coat was walking away. _I wish I could mind-warp…_ Finally I see an opportunity when the orderlies finish their chat and move off in opposite directions. Hurriedly sneaking out of the room, I walk quickly down the corridor and turn the corner, breaking out into a run heading for the sign indicating that the elevator was up ahead.

Pressing the button, I surreptitiously look around me, ready to dash if needs be. What feels like 10 interminably long minutes later, the doors open and I enter, only breathing again when the doors close and the lift starts moving down. Reaching the ground floor, I step out into the corridor, seeing the exit sign above the door on the far right hand side. _Great, almost free!_ Leaving the hospital, I breathe a sigh of relief, glad to have dodged that ball. Moving away from the door and walking a little distance down the road, I sit at the bench near a bus stop.

Now that I'm out of there, I've got to figure out a way to get back to Aunt Nell's. My cell phone is in my bag, presumably still at the Torch and I don't have any change on me. If I could, I'd kick myself for the gross stupidity. Oh well, one more thing to add to the list. _Make sure you are prepared for quick escapes…_ Okay, so I guess I'm walking back to Aunt Nell's… Except that I haven't a clue as to which direction I should take. It's already 6pm and getting dark.

"Liz." A hand grabs my shoulder.

Stifling a scream, I jump up, turn around, misstep on the uneven sidewalk and fall on my butt. Instantly, I bring my hand up, ready to defend.

Holding up both hands in a non-threatening way, I see Clark looking down at me. "Whoa, Liz. It's only me."

"Shit Clark, you scared the hell out of me." Putting my hand down, I stand up, rubbing my bruised posterior.

"Liz, what are you doing out here? You're supposed to be resting in a hospital bed." Clark looks at me, concerned and frowning. "Talk about scaring the shit out of someone. You were perfectly fine and then all of a sudden, you're completely out of it, and I couldn't wake you up."

Recognising the fear in his tone and realising that it was for me, I can feel my body warming up from the inside. "I'm sorry. Used up too much energy, I guess. How did I get to the hospital?"

"I brought you here. I was really worried, Liz."

Stepping forward, I wrap my arms around his stomach and give him a squeeze. Feeling his arms come around me, I lay my head against his chest and just breathe him in. "Thank you for worrying, but it really wasn't necessary."

"That's for the doctor to determine." There was a slight pause, and then he asked, "Did they discharge you already? I thought for sure that they would keep you overnight."

He didn't need to know that I ran away… "Sure. There's nothing wrong with me." Reluctantly stepping out of his arms, I look up at him. "Clark, where's all of my stuff?"

"I have it in the pick-up. I would have brought your sweater, but I didn't know what your combination was."

"That's fine. I've got plenty of them at home." Realising that I was still wearing his jacket, I apologise. "Oh, sorry. Do you want your jacket back?"

"No, that's okay. Come on, let's go. I'll drive you home. That's actually why I wasn't here when you woke up. I went to get your stuff and the truck." Leading the way, he opens the door of a big red Dodge Ram, then surprises me by lifting me up and seating me on the passenger side.

"Um, thanks. Although, I'm sure I could have managed the step up just fine."

"Liz." He just gives me a look before closing the door and getting in on the driver's side.

"Clark, are we going to be on time for dinner tonight. Did you manage to do all you chores at home?"

"Well, I didn't think that you would feel up to it, so I thought that we could postpone it until tomorrow." Clark looked at me.

"No, I'm okay. Of course we should go. Besides, you can't cancel now. That would be rude."

"Lex will understand."

"Clark, I'm fine." Amused by the worrying. "What you could do though, is call and tell Lex that we'll be a little late. I presume your parents will be going on ahead of us."

Clark nodded. "Yeah, they said that they would take the car."

"Good. How much time are you going to need to get ready? It's 6:30 now, so I think I can be ready by 7:30."

"Oh, I don't need a lot of time, a quick shower and change and I'm done." Pulling up outside Aunt Nell's house, Clark turns to me. "Liz, you uh… you know we still have to talk."

Looking at the lights burning in the house, I nod. "Yeah, I know. I'm not avoiding it. It's just that with that whole passing out thing, I'm way behind schedule. I don't know how many classes I've missed, or how much homework I have. I was supposed to call my parents tonight… Oh Lord, I hope nobody called them from the hospital." Looking at Clark, I seek assurance. "They wouldn't have called my parents, would they?"

Frowning, he answers. "I don't think so. They didn't have any of your details, remember. If they did call anyone, I would assume it would have been Nell."

"I hope not, Clark. For everyone's sake. Otherwise, the parental units will be here tonight, and Aunt Nell will be waiting for me inside that house, probably ready to take me back to the hospital on my father's orders."

"Maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing."

"Clark!"

"It's just that I don't understand how they could just let you go. You passed out. No warning, nothing. And that was hours ago."

"Clark, please stop worrying. Look, we are both going to the same place tonight. You can watch me like a hawk the whole time, and if I show even a hint of dizziness then you have my permission to take me back to the hospital. Agreed?"

"Agreed." He didn't look happy about it. Who knew that Clark was such a worry-wart?

"Cool, so I'll see you in an hour?"

Walking up to the house, I hear the pick-up drive off. Inside I see a note from Aunt Nell saying that she will be working late again. Dancing a jig, I make my way to my bedroom to get ready. After a 10 minute soak in the bathtub, I dry off and put on my favourite body cream before standing in front of the closet trying to decide what to wear. Finally choosing cream tailored pants and a brown sequined top with spaghetti straps, I complement it with a pair of ankle high brown boots, gold hoop earrings, and a matching bracelet and necklace. Putting on my make-up with a light touch, I brush my hair until it shines and I'm finally ready to go.

Hearing the truck outside, I scribble a quick note for Aunt Nell. Grabbing my purse and a cream shawl, I walk out the door. Standing next to the truck, Clark is wearing a beige pants, blue shirt, a red tie and a dark blue dinner jacket. I can officially say that he looked stunningly hot. "Well, well Mr. Kent. You clean up very nicely."

"Why, thank you Miss Parker." As I get closer, he pulls his hand from behind his back and presents me with a yellow rose.

"Wow, it's beautiful, thank you." I'm delightfully surprised.

Leaning down, he whispers. "Just don't tell mom. I stole it from her garden."

"What a rebel!" Laughing at him, I see his face change.

"Liz, you look beautiful."

"Why, thank you sir. Have you been practicing your Kent charm? If so, I have to say, so far, so good."

"Huh! I think I deserve better than that." Opening the door, he reaches for my hand to assist me.

I smile at him. "Well, that remains to be seen. But I'll give you my verdict at the end of the evening."

We are both quiet on the drive up to the Luthor mansion. I know that we are going to have to talk very soon, but for tonight all I wanted was to enjoy myself. Driving up to the gate, the security guard passes Clark and I through. The house is really huge. In actual fact, it looks like a castle. The gardens are landscaped, nothing appearing out of place.

"Wow, this place is huge. Isn't it a bit much for two people?" Helping me out, Clark looks at it and shrugs.

"For a long time it was only Lex, and he didn't seem to mind it too much."

Entering the house, the butler appears and directs us to the drawing room. Walking in, I see the Kents, Lex and a beautiful brunette. "Good evening everyone."

Standing up, Lex approaches us. "Well it's about time you got here. I don't think we could have held up dinner any longer."

"I'm sorry, that was Clark's fault. Clark's clothes didn't match my own, so I had to send him home to change."

"What?" Clark's surprise is clearly evident.

Before Clark could say anything further, Lex jumped in. "Let me get the introductions over with before we have another slinging match on our hands."

Following Lex, I cross the room and come to stand in front of the brunette. Before, either of use could say anything, she asks surprised. "Miss Parker, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in the hospital."

And the pandemonium began. Everyone seemed to speak at once.

"What? You told me you were discharged." Clark's voice boomed.  
"Hospital?" Martha and Jonathan Kent reflected surprise.  
"Here, you should sit down." Lex sounded concerned.  
"What happened?" Mr. Kent's voice was brisk.  
"Are you okay?" Martha Kent was worried.

And before I knew it, I was seated in a chair, everyone staring at me waiting for an explanation. Clark looked pissed, the Kent's faces were concerned, Lex looked worried and Mrs Luthor was responding to Clark's statement. "Discharged? By whom?"

"Honey, are you okay?" Mrs. Kent was leaning down next to me, feeling my forehead.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Kent. Really."

"I don't see how you could possibly be fine. I believe you were comatose for the best part of 3 hours." Mrs. Luthor spoke up from next to Mrs. Kent.

Shooting her a dirty look, I wearily looked at Mrs. Kent who was starting to fuss again. "Liz! Honey, what happened?"

It seemed that I wasn't going to get out of this one without an explanation. But, first things first, we need to have everyone relax.

"I'll explain what happened, okay? Mr. and Mrs. Kent, please sit down." Waiting until they had done so, I turn to Lex. "Lex, if you don't mind. Could I have a glass of orange juice, please?"

"Mrs Luthor, I don't know your first name, but I'm Liz Parker. Believe it or not, I'm alive and well. No after-effects, okay? I'm not stupid and neither am I fragile. I know how to take care of myself." Meeting her eyes, I look at her meaningfully. "There's no need to worry anyone unnecessarily." When she nods, I turn away.

Finding Clark standing on the opposite end of the room, I get up and walk towards him. "Clark, can I talk to you for a minute."

Glaring at me, he turns and walks to the hall. _Okay, can you tell that he's really pissed?_ Apparently everyone else can too, because they are all looking at me sympathetically.

Taking a deep breath, I join him in the hallway. "Clark, I'm really sorry I lied to you. But I'm not sorry I ran away from the hospital."

"Liz." He didn't sound happy about that statement at all.

"Okay, you tell me. What would you have done, if I had told you that I left the hospital without treatment or without being discharged? And I want an honest answer, please."

Avoiding my gaze, he leans his back against the wall and folds his arms. Standing in front of him, I look up. "Listen to me." Standing on my tip-toes, I gently cup his cheek, turning his face towards mine. "I told you that I would talk to you, explain to you about what happened this afternoon, remember?"

Seeing him nod, I continue. "Can we also add this one to the list up for discussion? We are here to have a good time and to forget about everything else."

The frown still visible on his face, he finally nods. "Okay. But we are not going to be putting off that talk for very long, okay?"

This time, I nod at him. Gesturing for him to lean down, I kiss him on the cheek and feel a spark of electricity rush through my body. _Oh boy, I've really got to get this thing under control. I wonder if he felt anything... _Clearing my throat, I avoid his eyes and look at his neck. "Thank you for taking care of me, for worrying, for being my… friend." I choke on the word.

Taking his hand again, I gently pull him back into the drawing room. "Let's get back inside."

We walk in and sit on the love seat facing everyone, still holding hands.

Mr. Kent looks at me. "Is everything alright?"

"Yep, Clark has decided to forgive me for lying to him." I smile, trying to make light of it.

"That's great and all, but can you tell us why you left the hospital." Mrs Luthor asks.

"Sure. It's easy enough to explain. I am extremely phobic about hospitals. When I woke up, there was nobody around and it freaked me out. So much so, that the first thought was getting out of there immediately."

"But what actually happened?" Mrs. Kent asks, her hands clenched together in her lap, and I feel awful for worrying her.

Oh boy, how do we explain this one… "It wasn't anything bad, Mrs. Kent. I was really tired and hadn't eaten the whole day. On top of that, we were just given a really big project for Biology which counts toward our final grade, so I was a bit stressed out, that's all. Anyway I was sitting in the bleachers during lunch time, when I heard the bell and I ran from there to the school, and I guess it just proved a bit too much for me." Shrugging nonchalantly, I continue. "It was a lucky thing that Clark was nearby."

"Yes, it was. But, Clark has a habit of always being around when needs must. It's a talent of his." Lex grins at Clark, passing me a glass of orange juice.

"Thanks Lex."

"Sure. Well, shall I freshen up anyone's drink or are we ready to eat dinner? Clark, what about you?"

"No, I'm okay."

"Well, then. Shall we?" Offering his arm to him wife, we all make our way to the dining room.

The Kents stand and follow, while Clark gets up and helps me up before placing his hand on the small of my back. Feeling his warm hand on my bare skin, I shiver in response. _What is going on between us? This can't all be one-sided._

Obviously feeling the shiver, Clark asks, "Liz, you okay? Are you cold? Here, take my jacket."

As he removes his hand, I feel once again, that sense of loss. "Clark, I'm fine. I'm not cold, I promise. Besides, you make this a habit, and you won't have any jackets left." I smile at him.

"Liz…." He frowns back at me.  
_Apparently, Clark has no sense of humour when he is in worry-wart mode…_

"You were shivering…"  
_Uh huh, due to your proximity…_

"And you blacked out today, and after what happened…"  
_Wow, that's the first time he's actually alluded to it, no matter how subtle…_

Coming to a stop in the hallway, Clark turns to me and grabs my upper arms. "This is driving me crazy, okay? I have this intense need to make sure that nothing happens to you again, to protect you. It's like something building up in me, and growing exponentially as time goes on. I don't know what's going on with me… I've never felt like this before." He looks anxious, almost twitchy, and I feel the need to soothe.

"Clark? Look at me, I'm fine. If anything was wrong, I'd tell you. I promised you that, and I always keep my promise." His thumbs have started to caress me over my shawl. "Besides, you can't always protect me; you are going to have to trust that I can protect myself." His hands tighten again, and I sigh realising that I had said the wrong thing.

"Clark, what's going on here? You are acting a bit over the top. What's the matter?" Now, I'm getting worried. Is he sensing danger? Does he get premonitions as well… If he has, I need him to tell me what they are, so that we can prepare, or do something to prevent it from happening, whatever it is… Will it affect both of us? Is Clark in danger because of me? _Stop! Clark is already freaked out… I don't need to do the same, one of us will need a level head…And if it is a premonition, shouldn't I have received something?_

"Hey guys, are you coming?" Jumping, I turn and see Lex standing at the end of the hallway. Obviously he sees something on our faces, because he starts walking towards us. "What's wrong?" Looking from me to Clark, he shows concern. "Talk to me. What's wrong? Liz, are you okay? I can get Helen to come and have a look at you?"

_Who the hell is Helen?_

"I'm sure she won't mind, a lot of our dinners are interrupted in this way."

_Oh right, the wife… _

Knowing Clark wasn't feeling up to it, I replied. "No, I'm fine. Um, it's just a little headache. Clark is going to take me home." Stepping back from Clark, I approach Lex. "I'm really sorry about dinner. Maybe we can do it again, my treat, okay? Oh, could you also please extend my apologies to your wife?"

Watching Lex, I see him looking at Clark more and more, studying him and his frown is getting darker with each passing moment. Apparently he can see that there is something going on with Clark, who has yet to say anything. Needing to get his attention back to me, I clear my throat and step away from him, closer to Clark. At my movement, he turns to me.

"Thanks for the invitation. I really am sorry about bailing out. When I'm feeling more up to it, we'll go out to dinner, your choice." Turning around, I grasp Clark's hand; squeeze it to get his attention, which wasn't difficult since he hadn't stopped looking at me since we had stopped in the hallway. Over my shoulder, I call out to Lex one more time. "Could you also please tell the Kents that I said good-bye?" Still frowning, he nods. "Thanks Lex."

Exiting the front door, we make our way to the truck. As we reach the passenger door, Clark drops my hand and enfolds me in his arms. Lifting me so that my legs are dangling he holds me in a firm grip, his face buried in my hair. I can hear him breathing heavily in and out... Responding the only way I can, I place my arms around his neck, my left hand massaging his scalp under his hair, my right hand rubbing his back. Soothing, I speak quietly; the words don't matter – only making sure that he is comforted. He seems really freaked out about this, and I can't pretend to have any answers. And if I don't have answers, I can imagine how freaked out he must be feeling. What is going on? He was fine before, and then all of sudden, over-protective completely freaked out Clark. I don't think I did anything to him… _I hope I didn't do anything to him…_

When I feel his body relax a little, I whisper in his ear. "Clark, are you okay?" Feeling the nod, I continue. "Alright, let me drive you home and then we can talk if you're up to it, okay?" When I feel the nod again, I feel relieved. At least he is responding… "You're going to have to left go."

Slowly he lowers me to the ground, his body causing my shirt to lift up. Once he lets go, I pull my shirt down and pick up my shawl that had fallen at some point, while he had been hugging me. "Clark, give me the keys. I'll drive us back."

"No, I… can drive." His voice breaks.

"Clark, if you are honest with yourself, you know it will be better for me to drive. Give me the keys. I promise I'll get us there safely." Seeing the conflict, I push. "I always keep my promise, remember?" Nodding he pulls the keys out of his pocket. Grasping them, I help him into the truck and go around to the other side. Just barely able to reach the pedals, I manage with some difficulty to get us back to the Kent farm.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 12**

Getting out of the truck at the Kent farm, I place my arm around Clark's waist and we walk inside together. Clark collapses on the couch, leans his head back and closes his eyes. Making my way into the kitchen, I open cupboards until I find hot chocolate. Warming the milk, I make two cups and return to the living room.

"Clark?" Once his eyes open, I pass a cup on to him and then sit on the opposite end facing him. Only once we were halfway through our chocolate, did I begin. "Do you want to tell me what happened tonight?"

Shrugging, he stares into his cup, as if it contained the world's secrets. Giving him time, I watch him quietly. Making myself comfortable, I place my empty cup on the end table, take off my boots and sit cross-legged on the sofa. Finally, he looks up at me. "I don't understand what's going on." Pointing at the two of us, he continues. Yesterday we were friends, and I was going out with Lana."

I couldn't help the wince as he spoke the words. Seeing it, he nods as if he expected it. Gesturing at me, he says. "See, that's what I'm confused about. Today, I'm not going out with Lana, and we're…" Stopping, he frowns at me. "What are we?"

_He's asking me?_ I'm just as confused as he is… _Wait a minute! _"Wait a minute… You're not going out with Lana anymore?" Hope is filling me, and I'm trying not to get too happy…

Shaking his head, he stares at me. "No."

"Why? What happened? Is it because of me?"

"No." He turns away. "Maybe." He takes a deep breath. "Yes."

That's not what I wanted. Okay, yes that's what I wanted but not in this way. Lana's going to hate me, and I wish I could say that it didn't matter – but she's family. _Despite the little 'tiff' we had today…_ They were supposed to break up on their own, not because of me. I don't realise that I'm frowning until Clark reaches out and smoothes out the lines between my eyebrows, before cupping my cheek.

"Don't look like that. What I mean is that when you got here, I realised that I didn't know why we were still dating."

Taking his hand, I hold it, not daring to hope. "I don't understand, Clark." Searching his face, I look for answers. "Why don't you start at the beginning? Tell me all about your relationship with Lana."

He sighs. "Liz, that's a really long story, and we still have to talk about this afternoon."

"Clark, please. You can't tell me that you broke up with Lana because of me, and then expect me to let it go. She's still family, despite recent events and if I've inadvertently done what she's accused me of, then I need the full story." His posture shows defeat; elbows on his knees, hands clasped and head facing his feet.

Plucking up courage from a newly discovered well inside me, I ask. "Clark, do you like me?" His head snaps up with surprise, before he turns away from me again. Gathering more courage… _that well is going to be running dry soon…_ I lick my suddenly dry lips, swallow the lump in my throat and rub my stomach in an attempt to get rid of the butterflies. "I have feelings for you."

This time the movement is so fast that I'm surprised he didn't get any whiplash.

Now, it's my turn to look away. "I wanted to tell you that, and I know if given the opportunity, it could grow to be something more, but…"

"But what, Liz?"

"I'm afraid that once I explain my situation, that you might not feel the same way about me. That it will frighten you away. I know that asking you to admit that you like me is unfair, especially when I haven't told you anything about me… it's just…" _…that I would like to have at least that, should the whole alien thing freak you out…_

"Liz?" He interrupts my inner monologue. "I like you, too." Cupping my cheek again, he adds gently. "And to be fair, I haven't told you too much about me either, so I appreciate the bravery it took to admit it first."

I sit still – too shocked to move. I think my heart stopped beating. He likes me… It's better than any dream, and if it is a dream, I'm hoping that I never wake up. "Wow, Clark. Wow!" And now, I know I'm grinning. "Really?" _Is my reaction too much? Will he mind if I jump into his arms right now! Would I look too desperate, too eager?_

"Really. Now, Miss Parker, I know that we have a lot to talk about which we will tackle tonight, hopefully." At that, he looks at me meaningfully, and completely surprises me by saying. "But, would you like to go on a date with me sometime." He asks, his eyes cast down, cheeks red and looking adorably shy.

"Wow!"

Grinning at me, he asks. "Does that mean yes?"

"Yes!" _Okay, the shouting was a little bit much, dork…_ Peeking at him from beneath my lashes, I see the happy grin on his face. Damning the consequences, I project myself across the couch, and throw myself into his arms. Unfortunately, I also surprise him enough that he spills the last of his hot chocolate on the sofa. "Oh shit!"

"Oh shit is right, Liz Parker. My mom is going to kill me." Laughing at me, he says. "We better go on that date, before mom sees this sofa; otherwise we will never get a chance to see each other."

"Sorry." Frowning at the dark spot, I smack Clark, who is still chuckling. "It's not funny. Go get me a wet cloth or something real quick. Maybe some liquid soap?" Getting up, he moves to the kitchen. Kneeling on the sofa, I contemplate the hot chocolate spot, before calling out. "Hey, do you have any carpet cleaner? That might work."

"Liz, we have wooden floors. Why would we need carpet cleaner?" Returning to the lounge, he has a cloth in his hand and an amused grin on his face.

"Are you making fun of me?" I grab the wet cloth and try to dab at the stain. "Oh man, this is not working… Crap! What are we going to do?"

Throwing himself on the sofa next to me, he shrugs. "What can we do? I don't know anything about stains. You're the woman, you should know these things."

Stopping instantly, I look at him flabbergasted. "What? You know, you're damn lucky I just agreed to go out with you, because after a sexist remark like that, I would refuse on principal."

Laughing at me again, he grabs the cloth and throws it on the table. "Liz, it's not that big a deal." Pulling me into his arms, he lays my head on his shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll just tell mom it was me. She's used to me making a mess…"

Pulling away, I look at him and stand up to pace. "You can't do that, it's my fault not yours. Just ask her to have it cleaned, and I'll pay for it, okay?"

"Actually, if I remember correctly, it was both our fault. So, we both take responsibility." Crooking his finger at me, he calls out. "Now come here. I would like to hug my girlfriend."

Coming to a halt, thrilled by the word girlfriend, I smile at him. "Is that what I am?"

"Is that what you would like to be?"

"That's was a quick comeback, Clark Kent. But, might I remind you that you mentioned the word first."

"Man, with all this arguing, I'm starting to wonder if I even want you as a girlfriend."

Feeling my mouth falling open, I stand in front of him, shocked. I don't even have a response to that. Reaching forward, he grabs me and I fall forward until I'm back is his arms. Sitting on his lap, his arms cradling me, I feel safe.

"You know, that's the first time I've ever seen you at a loss for words." He's laughing at me again.

_Asshole!_ "It just shocked me, that's all." He lifts both eyebrows and stares at me. Giving in, I concede. "Okay, yes I'd like to be your girlfriend." As he pulled me closer, I stopped him. "But, we have a lot to discuss. A helluva lot. You, me, Lana, my abilities, your thing tonight… This has moved very quickly… Do you realise that we just met officially yesterday?"

"Yes, I realise that. I also know that we have a lot to talk about. But, I also know that I want to see where this is going because I like you a lot. I enjoy your company, and I like the way we are together."

Pleased by what he had said, I sit up, and move my arms up around his neck to play with his hair. "I'm glad you said that, because even though it is moving extremely fast, I feel so much for you already that I can't even put into words how I feel, even more than…" Stopping, I realise what I'm about to say. _Even more than Max…_ Getting up, I start pacing again, deep in thought. _Hold on! Something was different… There are no hurt feelings, no lingering pain when I think about Max Evans. He was supposed to be my soul-mate, and yet here I am, after only 3 days, and Max is becoming a distant memory… There's no connection, no yearning for him, no anything… Does this mean that is wasn't love? What was it then? Infatuation? Was I in love with the thought of love? That's right, bring on the clichés… Does this mean that I've wasted years of my life on something that was never meant to be in the first place._ I freeze at the thought, unaware that Clark was watching me with interest. For the second time that night, I am completely shocked.

"Liz?" Hearing my name, I turn to Clark again. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I've just come to a realisation." Sitting down, I stare at my hands.

"Does it have anything to do with whomever you left behind in Roswell?" He elaborates at the apparent frown on my face. "It doesn't take a genius to figure out. Besides, you were talking about your feelings and mentioned 'more than' and I'm assuming that there was a significant other."

"No, you're right. Not that I left him behind, he left me, by the way... It just became clear to me that I feel absolutely nothing for him. That I've wasted a major part of my life on a relationship that was destined to go nowhere… I feel like a complete fool…"

Taking my hand in his, Clark spoke. "Liz, you're not a fool. He's the fool if he left you, but I won't complain because his loss is very definitely my gain. Besides, isn't this what growing up is all about? What being human is all about? Experiencing life and learning from your experiences?"

"Yeah, I suppose."

"Besides, you can't classify it as a waste. You had to go through the frogs to get to the prince."

Giving him my most innocent look, I sigh. "Yeah, you're right. So I'll continue kissing the frogs, while I live in hope that someday I will meet my prince."

"Hey!" He looks so offended, that I can't help giggling. "You're a cruel woman… I don't think I want to go out with you anymore."

I laugh again. "Are you sulking?"

"No." His arms are folded across his chest, a sad frown on his face, his mouth in a pout.

Crawling over to him, I touch a finger to his lips, tracing the shape of them. "Oh, poor baby…" _Hmm, they feel soft…_ "You know, when I used to sulk as a child, my mom always used to tell me that my mouth looked like a fowl's butt. I now understand what she was talking about."

"What?" For a moment, shock was painted across his face, before he burst out laughing. Delighted, I grin at him before resuming my seat at the end of the couch, legs crossed.

When he stops laughing, tears are running down his face. He looks at me, still grinning and asks. "How do you know what a fowl's butt looks like, anyway?" Laughing again, he adds. "At the moment, I have visions of you as a child chasing chickens around, trying to check out their backsides. Geez Liz. I didn't know you were so kinky… I'm gonna have to tell mom to keep the chickens very far away from you."

"Ha. Ha."

"Yeah, I'm also going to have to give you a rain check on our date. Mom might not approve of me going out with a girl like you…"

"Yuck it up bean-pole, who knows… I might not even need that rain check. After this, I'm seriously rethinking our date…" _And now it's my turn to sulk…_

"Oh ho, so Liz Parker can dish it out, but she can't take it… And, 'bean-pole'? Please, how about something more original, short stuff."

"Like Short stuff? Talk about original." I fold my arms, well aware that I'm pouting.

Before I know it, I'm underneath Clark on the sofa, and his hands are digging into my ribs. Not sure how he moved so fast, I am laughing uncontrollably, too pre-occupied with his hands to worry about it. Even more so as I can't find the strength to push him off me. "No…" Between breaths, I try to protest. "Cla… Clark… Stop… Please…" Grabbing his hands, I try to pull away, but he manages to hit a sensitive area with every movement. "Clark. Stop… I have to pee…" Instantly, his hands retreat. _Ha, sucker!_ I hold on to them, just in case he decides to attack again.

And it was only then did I notice how intimate our position was. Clark was lying on top of me, his face close to mine. Meeting his eyes, I can feel his warm breath on my face and think about how I had wished for this on Saturday when I had first seen him. Moving from his eyes to his lips, I lick my own, desperate to kiss him.

"Liz." I see his lips forming my name, and I hear the groan.

"Huh?" They look soft, so full and red – parted slightly. Seeing his tongue peeking out, I bite my lip and watch as the tongue quickly swipes at his top lip. Letting go of his hands, mine move up his arms to his shoulders to his neck, and I pull his head down.

Reaching up, I lightly touch his lips with my own. _Oh yes, definitely soft…_ Moving again, I kiss him on the corner of the mouth, another light touch on his lips, and then kiss the other corner of his mouth. _Hmm, this felt good…_ Going back for more, I take his bottom lip into my mouth, sucking gently, before doing the same to his top lip. The taste of him is incredible, but not enough. I bite his lip gently, soothing the nip with my tongue. At that instant, I lose complete control of the kiss and can only feel, groaning at the sensations sweeping across my body. His mouth has opened, our tongues are tangling, tasting, exploring… I hear myself moan at the first real taste of Clark Kent.

His big hands are moving up my hips, leaving a trail of goose bumps over my stomach and across my back, pulling me closer into his body. I'm burning, my body hot, moving restlessly underneath his, wanting… yearning for something more… My hands travel down his back, and tighten the already firm hold he has on mine. Moving again, I wrap one leg against his waist, instantly feeling his arousal against me. His hand holding on to my thigh, I feel a frantic need to get closer, and trying to ease my pain, start rubbing my body against his, moaning again when his body starts grinding into mine.

As his mouth leaves mine, I whimper in protest. "Clark." I need him… But his lips are travelling down my neck and as he reaches my pulse point, he bites. The sharp sensation goes right through my body. "Oh." He is sucking gently, and I'm getting desperate with want. I feel my body responding to his, and I want to rip his clothes off… I want him so bad… I start dragging his T-shirt up… I want to feel his skin against mine…

"Clark! Elizabeth!"

Startled, we break apart and turning my head to the side, I see that Mr. and Mrs. Kent have returned home. _Holy shit! This is not a good impression to make…_ Shifting uncomfortably, I realise that Clark is still holding my leg, which is wrapped around his waist and the bulge between his legs is still very prominent. Fighting amusement, I look at Clark who has gone red in the face.

"Get yourselves decent, and meet us in the dining room, now!" Mr. Kent looks really upset. Mrs. Kent shakes her head, disappointed before following her husband.

Not sure whether to laugh or cry, I look at Clark. He's looking at me, sheepishly. His cheeks are red, his mouth swollen, and he's still aroused. I giggle, and quickly place a hand over my mouth.

Now, he's frowning at me. "Liz." He whispers fiercely, sitting up. "This is not the time to laugh. Dammit, I can't go in there like this."

Getting up slowly, I continue to hold my hand over my mouth, but the giggles keep coming. Clark looks really uncomfortable. Unfortunately, he can't hide his arousal like I could. He's looking at me, annoyed. I bite my lip and the giggles fall away. "Sorry." Putting my hand out, I help him get off the couch.

"We weren't supposed to go this far, you know." Aware that I had started it, I tried to apologise. "I mean… I didn't intend for it to go this far. I just wanted one kiss, and then just sort of get out of hand!"

"Liz, I think out of hand is the understatement of the century. Besides, I'd be a complete ass, if I blamed you for everything. I didn't want to stop at all, and I'd be lying if I said I regretted anything." Frowning, he corrected. "Okay, obviously, I regret not hearing my parents pull up, and that they saw this before we had a chance to talk, to date, to get them used to the whole thing."

Sighing, the amusement completely gone, I ask. "Clark, how are we going to explain all this? As far as they know, you and Lana are still going out."

"I don't know, we'll figure out something. I guess we try to stay as close to the truth as possible."

"Okay." Looking down, I ask. "How's your problem?"

"Don't look at it. He has a mind of his own, and loves attention."

Startling a laugh out of me, I look back at his face. I couldn't believe it. Considering the circumstances, I didn't think that Clark would have it in him to make a joke. Seeing the matching grin on his face, I jab him in the ribs. "Be serious!"

"You know, if we were in my Fortress, we wouldn't have been caught."

"Uh huh, but I'm afraid it's too little, too late, my friend."

"Clark Kent! We are waiting." We hear Mr. Kent again.

Pulling a face at me, he grabs my hand. "Come on, we better get in there."

Walking into the dining room, we are faced with a set of very angry parents. Pulling out the chairs opposite them, we wait for the lecture to start. Reaching out, I grab Clark's right hand under the table.

Mr. Kent looks at each of us in turn, before turning to Clark. "Okay, what exactly was going on in that living room?"

"Well dad, I was kissing…"

"Clark!" I reprimand him quickly under my breath, squeezing his hand. When he looks at me, I shake my head. _This was not going to help…_

He looks at me apologetically, before mouthing… _Sorry_.

"Dad. Mom. Liz and I are going out." Clark explains.

"What!" "When did this happen?"

Jumping in, I answer Mrs. Kent's question. "Actually, it happened tonight. Clark asked me out tonight just before you guys came home. I'm sorry you saw what you did, but we were just really happy…" I trail off. Neither of the parents looked impressed.

"But you've only known each other for 2 days." Mrs. Kent says, confused.

"Yes, but we liked each other from the first day we met."

"That was yesterday." Now, she sounds irritated.

"Actually ma'am, we met on Saturday." Feeling Clark squeeze my hand, I look at him and return his smile.

Turning to Clark, Mr. Kent asks, bemused. "But Clark, I thought you were going out with Lana."

"We broke up today, dad."

"You broke up today, and already you're going out with Liz? And making out on our living room couch?" Mr. Kent looked at me like I was a bug under his shoe, before turning to Clark again. "You've been in love with Lana since seventh grade and now 3 days after Liz's arrival, the situation has changed completely?"

On hearing that Clark has loved Lana that long, my body jerks as though I had just received a physical blow. Immediately, on the back of that another blow is to be delivered…

Mr. Kent turns to me and with a scathing look, he asks. "And is that the type of person you are, Elizabeth? That you would come here and steal your cousin's boyfriend, regardless of how it might affect anyone else."

I flinch, pulling my hand away from Clark's.

"Dad!"  
"Jonathan!"

Ignoring them all, I stand up on shaky legs. "Excuse me." Rushing to the bathroom, I slam and lock the door, before sliding down to sit on the floor, wrapping my arms around my legs.

Tears running down my face, I realise he might as well have called me a slut to my face. Just like Lana had done this afternoon. And weren't they both right. Didn't I just steal my cousin's boyfriend from her? Haven't I been trying to land him since Saturday? My parents didn't raise this type of person, one with no morals, and no decency. Look how long Clark has been in love with Lana. He doesn't love me. At least he was honest about that. So, what am I? A fling on the side?

"Liz?" I hear a knock on the door. "Liz, please open the door."

"I'll be o… out in a sec… second." He could probably hear the tears in my voice. "Clark, go wait with your parents, I'll be out soon." I wait until I hear him leave, then get up and wash my face. Opening the door quietly, I hear them speaking.

"Clark, are you sure that she's not hypnotising you?"

"She isn't, dad."

"How can you be so sure? Since you've met her, you've become a different person."

"I've become happier, you mean?" He certainly doesn't sound happy.

"Well, it's been rather unnatural for you, Clark." Mrs. Kent was playing peacemaker.

"She makes me happy, mom."

"Yes, but can you be absolutely sure that there is nothing _unnatural _going on? I know you're upset right now, but we just want to protect you, like we've been doing all out lives. You can't just switch that off automatically."

Maybe Mr. Kent was right. Wasn't there something unnatural about me? Although, I didn't affect any other humans, did I? Is Clark acting this way, because I want him to do so? What power would that be? That's not mind-warping… And if I am, then aren't I doing exactly what Lana and Mr. Kent accused me of doing?

Peeking around the corner, I see that they have moved into the kitchen. Slipping past quickly, I grab my purse from the lounge and slip on my boots, intending to sneak out the house, before I hear Clark shouting.

"I care about her, why can't you understand that? More so than I ever did for Lana! Right now I can tell you that I feel more for Liz than I ever did when I thought I was in love with Lana"

Standing at the door, I stop to hear the rest of the conversation.

"What do you mean, more than Lana? You've just met her." Mr. Kent shouted back. "And, need I remind you that the other woman you loved was hypnotising you, and until we destroyed that thing she was wearing, you only felt what she told you to feel."

Hmm, hypnotising didn't sound good… I'm going to need to get that story from Clark.

"Not everyone is out to get me. Liz is not like that. And what do you do, attack her. Did you ever think that maybe she was having just as much difficulty owning up to her feelings? How do you think she feels? It's her cousin, dad. Do you know that she didn't want to go out with me, because she thought I broke up with Lana because of her? Do you know that she confessed her feelings for me first, because I didn't have enough courage to do it."

Wiping the tears off my face, I sit on the sofa and listen…

"We promised that we would be honest with each other, and already I'm thinking of ways to get around telling her the truth. So what does that make me?"

What doesn't he want to tell me? There are so many things we need to talk about, and the longer we put it off, the harder it will be to come clean. We can't have a relationship if one of us is holding back…

"Liz?" Turning to see him standing next to the sofa, I note his sad look at my purse. "You're not leaving, are you?"

I'm already starting to feel protective of him, and seeing the vulnerable look on his face, I realise that it hurts me to see him hurt… Should I be worried that this is happening too fast? "No. I just wanted to put on some foundation. I look terrible with my face all splotchy."

Grabbing me in a hug, he sighs. Letting go, he holds my hand. "Come, my dad has something to say to you."

Reluctantly allowing him to pull me into the kitchen, I stand near the doorway. I don't want to be the focus of attention, anymore.

"Elizabeth." His voice is stiff, and I can't help but flinch again.

Clark moves closer to me, glaring at his father.

"I uh… I just wanted to apologise for what I said earlier."

Oh wow! He apologised. And the funny thing is that I'm not sure I deserve it. "Mr. Kent, there's no need for you to apologise. I can understand your wanting to protect Clark, and I can also understand what it must have looked like, when you walked in on us earlier. We haven't known each other for very long, we know that, but we do care for each other." Seeing that he was about to interrupt, I hold up my hand. I want to get this out. "I don't expect you to understand. Clark and I are both trying to come to grips with the whole thing. If it's difficult for us, I can see how you would have trouble with it, particularly as you've all known Lana since she was a child and have liked her just as long. Now, here I am, a stranger, coming out of nowhere and turning Clark's life upside down." Stopping, I breathe in shakily. "All I ask is that you give me a chance to prove to you that I am a decent person, and that I will always put your son's feelings first. Give me a chance to prove that I do care about him."

"Liz." Mr. Kent walks toward me, and I'm unable to stop myself from taking a step back. At the same time, Clark moves forward and blocks his father's path to me.

I don't want to be here anymore. Wrapping my arms around my stomach, I speak to Clark. "Clark, could you please take me home."

Turning around, I grab my purse from lounge and call out softly. "Goodnight Mr. and Mrs. Kent." By the time I'm standing next to the truck, the tears are falling freely down my face. Relieved when Clark appears, I fall apart in his arms. Minutes later, we are on our way to Aunt Nell's house.

Halfway to Aunt Nell's house, I shift in my seat. "Clark, please pull over."

Doing so immediately, he switches off the ignition, and worried, reaches for me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Savouring the feel of his arms around me, I ask. "Do you really feel more for me than you did for Lana?"

"Yes, I do."

"How do you know?" I hesitate, then say the rest quickly. "How is it different from Lana?" I feel his hands tighten, before he loosens his arms to look at me.

"Honey, do you want to go into this now?" I nod at him.

He sighs. "We should have stayed at the farm then. We would have been more comfortable in the loft."

"Oh." Thinking for a minute, I ask. "Uh, you got a blanket in this heap?" He shakes his head. "Okay, take me to Aunt Nell. I'll get a blanket, and we can go somewhere and look at the stars and talk, okay?"

Worried, he asks. "What if Nell hears?"

"Switch off the truck before you get to the house. Turn off the lights, and I'll do the rest, okay?"

Not answering, he releases me to sit, before turning the key and continuing to Aunt Nell's house. The plan working exactly as intended, it's not long before we are driving to a place called Crater Lake. Arriving, I spread out the blanket on the back of the truck and climb up, waiting for to Clark join me. He lies on his back, and I drape an arm and leg over him, using his arm as a pillow.

"Okay," I whisper. "I'm ready."

_**AN. **__Now don't be upset with Jonathan Kent. Remember, he's been protecting Clark his whole life. I promise that he will make it up to Liz in one way or another...  
By the way - some of the explanations will be coming next chapter. You might have to bear with me, cos it's gonna be a bit difficult._

Hugs & kisses


	15. Chapter 15

_Hi Guys... just a quick but heartfelt thanks for those of you who reviewed and added my story as a favourite. It is really appreciated, and as reward, onto the next chapter. :-)_

**Chapter 13**

Clearing his throat, Clark began his story. "Once upon a time, there –"  
"Hey," he cried out, as I hit him on his chest.

"Be serious."

"Sor-ree. Just trying to lighten the atmosphere."

Settling back down, I return to my earlier position. As Clark's chest moves under my cheek, I hear his deep sigh. Shifting, I look up at his face and see him sporting a frown. He is not looking at me; his eyes are focused on the stars above us. Gently running his hand up and down the arm currently resting on his chest, he begins to speak.

"It's funny… When I was growing up on the farm, the only female I had contact with was mom, and it never occurred to me that there was other people – other women – in existence out there. They were always so protective, and always kept me close to home. And I can't say, then or even now that I missed out on anything while I was growing up – Mom and dad were always enough for me."

Nuzzling into his chest again, I speak quietly. "I don't understand. Why were they so protective? This seems like a really quiet town where everyone knows everyone else."

He was quiet for so long that I thought he wasn't going to answer the question. As I was about to ask again, he took a deep breath and answered. "I suppose it's because mom couldn't have any children. So, when I … uh… came along, it was like a dream come true for her – for both of them. Because of that, mom couldn't bear to let me out of her sight in case anything happened to me."

"Well, that's perfectly understandable." I smile. "She must have been so thrilled to find out that she was expecting a baby, huh?"

"Uh, no." His voice sounded strange. Shifting on to my elbow, I look down at him. There was very definitely tension in his voice, and reflected on his face.

"I'm actually adopted."

I couldn't help the wince. _Open mouth… insert foot…_"Oh, I'm sorry. That was extremely insensitive." Sitting up, I lean against the side panel and cross my legs.

"It's okay, you didn't know." Before I could speak again, he mirrors my position on the opposite side of the truck, and continues. "Anyway, that's not what we were talking about."

_Alright, adoption is apparently a taboo subject… Wonder why? Both Max and Isabel seem fine with it, save for the whole alien thing and not being able to tell their folks. But otherwise, they've adapted quite well…_

"So anyway, mom and dad decided to home school me for a while before finally sending me to grade school. I used to keep to myself a lot until I met Pete and we've been best friends ever since. It was shortly after that, that I saw Lana for the first time." Shifting, he leaned back and closed his eyes. "She was so beautiful, smiling and laughing with her best friend at the time. She was my first crush…"

_Ouch! Maybe I don't want to hear this explanation after all…_

With a smile on his face, he continued. "She always seemed to be the centre of attention. People in general, were just drawn to her, wanted to be around her… But there was always this sadness about her as well. It was an intriguing contradiction. You felt the need to share in her joy and laughter, but also to wipe away the sadness and bring her a little happiness as well." Looking at me, he asked. "Does that make any sense?"

Unable to speak, I nod my head. It was harder than I thought, having to listen to him talk about his relationship with Lana. _Remind me why I wanted, practically demanded, this explanation?_

"At the time though, I was really…" He sighs, and smiles ruefully. "Shy is the word, I guess. So, when I eventually dredged up enough courage to talk to her, she was already going out with Whitney Fordman – a quarterback on the school football team. I suppose it was bound to happen, what with her being the head cheerleader."

At this, I frown at him. "But, didn't you play football as well? I would have figured you for the quarterback. You sure have the build for it."

_Was he blushing? Too cute for words…_"No, I wasn't playing back then. Dad didn't want me to play football."

"Okay, so what happened to Whitney? I assume he's not around anymore?"

"Whitney was doing really well. He had just received a scholarship to play football at college, but then his dad had a bad heart-attack. After that, his grades suffered and he had to pick up the slack at the store – his dad owned a department store right across the road from the Talon. He tried to cope as best he could, but his dad was getting worse and worse. Lana tried to comfort him, but he was avoiding everyone. Anyway, it was round about the time that his dad died that he found out that he had lost his football scholarship. Then he got in with a really bad crowd, a really bad crowd." He frowned darkly.

_Hmm, a story there… Wonder what happened, and what Clark had to do with it? Time enough to get answers later… Let's get the most important stuff out of the way._

"When that situation was resolved, he decided to join the Marines. He and Lana didn't even go to Prom; he left on that evening. But he did ask me to take care of Lana while he was away."

"Okay. So, you and Lana started going out soon after that?"

"Actually no. Lana was still with Whitney, sort of… It was the classic long distance relationship. They wrote each other every week."

"Obviously, that came to an end?"

"Yeah, but by the time that happened I wasn't single anymore."

"What!" I didn't know why I didn't expect that he would have had other girlfriends, but the shock of it hit like a 2 pound hammer.

"Um… When Lana eventually broke it off with Whitney, I was going out with Alicia."

"Who's Alicia?" I'm dreading the answer… _Is this someone else I'm going to have to fight off?_

"Alicia came to our school for a short while, and somehow we just clicked straight away. We seemed to understand each other – it was a very open and honest relationship."

_Of course it was… _"Where's Alicia now?"

He turned away from me. "Alicia died a while back." He spoke quietly, obviously thinking about her.

_Great! What do I say to that?_ "I'm sorry, Clark. What happened?" I saw the flinch, and added quickly. "Sorry. You don't have to answer that." _Shit, what now? Why did I insist on this conversation again… Is it wrong of me to ask him to go on?_He still seemed very far away, so I sit quietly and give him room, listening to the sounds of the night; crickets chirping, frogs croaking and the rustle of the leaves as the breeze blows through the trees…

Actually, it was getting quite cold out here. I don't know why I didn't bring a jacket with me along with the blanket when I left Aunt Nell's... and where is that stupid shawl in any case? This is the last time I dress for fashion. Turning, I look through the rear window and see the shawl on the cab seat. Getting up, I make to get out of the back of the pick up, when I feel Clark's hand grabbing my wrist.

"What's wrong? Where are you going?" Is that panic?

"I was just going to get my shawl." Shrugging, I smile at him. "I'm feeling a bit cold."

"Oh God. I'm sorry, Liz. I didn't even think."

"Don't worry. I didn't either. So, are you going to let go of my wrist?"

"Wait. Come here." He pulls me toward him, and soon I find myself cradled between his thighs. Instantly warmer, he also uses the other half of the blanket as a cover before wrapping his arms around me. This is the most comfortable I've ever been… Leaning back against him, I cover his arms with my own.

"Sorry about spacing out on you." He leans his chin on the top of my head.

"It's fine. I can't ask you to forget about someone so that I can have all of your attention all of the time… that's a bit unreasonable." I feel his arms pull me closer. "So, are you ready to tell me the rest?"

"Yeah. It was many months after Alicia's death that I felt that I was ready to start dating again. Unfortunately, Lana was going out with some guy named Adam. He used to stay in the apartment above the Talon."

"Gosh Clark, yours and Lana's relationship is a real Greek tragedy, or maybe a modern day version of Shakespeare's great Romeo and Juliet…" Giggling, I continue… "Oh Clark, Clark. Wherefore art thou, Clark?" Laughing out loud, I continue. "Lana is the sun…" Screaming with laughter, I stop. Clark's fingers have found the weak spots along my ribs.

"You give, Miss Parker?" He stops momentarily, waiting for my answer.

"Stop. I give." Still laughing, I grab his hands and place them around me again. "It's not fair that you know my weak spots, and I know none of yours."

"Them's the breaks, Liz. Live with it." He kisses the side of my neck, before resting his chin atop my head again. "So, where was I?"

"You were telling me about the Greek tragedy…" I clear my throat, and grip his hands tight as they start to move. "Okay. Okay. You were telling me that Lana was going out with some guy named Adam."

"I never liked him, you know? I always thought there was something odd about him, and when I spoke to Lana about it, she thought I was just jealous."

"And were you?"

"No." _Instant denial, always the first sign when lying…_

"Okay, maybe a little. But, it was a legitimate concern – Adam left soon thereafter, never to be heard from again."

"Is that it?" I move slightly, so that I can see his face. "Somehow, I get the feeling that there's a whole lot of that story missing."

He turns me until I am once again leaning against his chest. "There might be a few tiny details I've left out, but that's Lana's story to tell, okay?"

I nod again. I will find out everything though. "So, you and Lana finally got together after this drama, right?"

"In effect, yes. It took a little while, and then I finally asked her out on a date. Lex helped though, he kept pushing and pushing until I finally gave in, just to shut him up."

"So, Lex wanted you to go out with Lana." Once again, I feel like the interloper…

"Yep, he even gave me tickets to a concert in Metropolis and a limo ride if I asked Lana out within a minute of his offer."

"That was nice of him."

"Yeah. He never did like Whitney."

Hearing the amusement, I asked. "Why?"

"He and his other team mates took off all my clothes, tied me up like a scarecrow and painted a big S on my chest during my freshman year."

"What?" I was indignant on his behalf. What complete assholes… If I could, I would give them the itchies ala Michael.

"It's a school tradition. Every year they choose a freshman, not on the football team and he becomes the scarecrow for the evening. Luckily for me, I didn't spend the whole night in that field. Lex happened to come along and rescued me."

"What the hell kind of tradition is that? What if something had happened to you during the night? You could have gotten sick, you could have been attacked, you could –"

"Liz." Turning me around, he soothes. "Liz, baby. Nothing happened. I'm fine, none the worse for wear. Consider it a right of passage."

"That's such crap. What a bunch of assholes! If I see that Whitney again, I'm going to seriously give him a piece of my mind. He better be glad he's moved away." Hearing him laugh, I get even more irate. "Clark, dammit. It's not funny. We are supposedly civilized people. Pranks like that are dangerous, and the people who carry them out are like bugs under my shoe. They deserve to be squashed."

He kisses my forehead, and if I wasn't so mad, I'd probably find myself enjoying it more. "Baby, you're overreacting. Besides, I think I was the last person. The jocks sort of lost their taste for it."

"Men! They are the biggest idiots on the planet. Only they could do things like this and think it's funny. Fools!" Muttering under my breath, I hear Clark laugh again, and open my mouth to protest again.

"Well, I'm so glad I'm not one of them."

"What?" Now I'm confused.

"I said that I'm glad I'm not a man, what with the obviously high opinion you have of them."

Thinking back, I make a face. "Sorry. I don't mean all men, obviously."

"I'm glad, because that would have started this relationship on entirely the wrong foot…"

"Oh, you mean with that crack from earlier tonight about cleaning being a woman's job? Yeah. We'd never be able to get past your chauvinistic attitude."

"Okay, stop. Let's just sweep both remarks under the rug, and start afresh."

Beckoning him forward, I plant a smacking kiss on his lips. "Consider it done." Turning around, I ignore the astonished look on his face, a smirk on my face. "Right, where were you? Oh yes. Your first date with Lana."

The retaliatory bite on my neck surprises me, but the little nip inevitably causes me to melt instantly. "Clark." It was supposed to be a protest, but my voice was soft, almost pleading, my hands were clenching his. His lips brush over the bite lightly before he runs his tongue along my neck. "Clark." My voice is trembling. His hands move under mine, and it's only then that I realise my nails are digging into his skin.

"Stop." Forcing myself to move away from his lips, I sit straight up, immediately missing the feel of him against me. "Clark. We can't do this."

"Liz." He says quietly. "You're right. Come here." He lightly touches my back, and I shiver. "Baby, come on. Lean back. I promise we're just going to talk, okay?" Feeling his hands around my waist again, I don't resist as he pulls me against him again, lightly wrapping his arms around me. "I'm sorry. This is not the time or place. It's just that I can't seem to control myself around you. Besides we have a lot of talking to do before we are even remotely ready to take this relationship to that phase."

Nodding, I lift his hands. They are completely unmarred. I stare, I was so sure that I must have drawn blood the way I was digging into his skin so hard. "I thought I had hurt you."

"No, I'm fine. See?"

Still staring at his hands, I nod. "Yeah."

"Are you ready to talk some more?"

"I guess."

He lifts the blanket again and covers the both of us and once more I'm wrapped in his arms.

"Right, so mine and Lana's first date… We were supposed to go to that concert, remember? Well, it didn't happen. The first of many dates that we didn't make."

"Why?"

"The first time, Chloe was attacked by one of the guys at school, which interrupted our date. The others… Well, there were just so many circumstances where something else came first. It was like it was doomed from the start. For every time we made plans, ninety percent of the time, those plans never were realised."

"But Clark, weren't you upset? You had waited for Lana for so long. And finally, you're going out and –"

"The first few times, I was upset and I admit that most of the time it was my fault. Lana used to be so angry when I used to miss our dates or when I was late, and then it was more indifference than anything else. Somehow, after a while it stopped becoming an issue that I wasn't actually seeing Lana – for both of us. It seemed that it was sufficient to see each other at school, and then I realised that we had stopped sharing things with each other, stopped confiding in each other, until finally we just didn't seem to be talking to each other anymore. What kind of relationship is that to be in?" Sighing, he went on. "It just became so difficult to keep our relationship together; always fighting to find time to be with each other, where small misunderstandings became huge blow-outs. You shouldn't have to fight so hard to keep a relationship going." He stopped, and I feel him rubbing his cheek on my hair. "Eventually, somewhere along the line, the crush actually became more affectionate than romantic."

"But, you were still going out yesterday?"

"I know, and that's the worst part. The relationship became a habit without either of us realising it. Thinking about it now, when I remember my crush, I'm still thinking of Lana and I in grade school. Admiring her from afar, and wanting to be in her little circle of friends. What is that, Liz? That's no basis on which to build a relationship."

"Okay, I get that. But I don't see –"

He interrupts me before I could voice my doubts. "Today." He holds me tighter. "Today, I heard an argument that I don't think was meant for my ears. It's quite enlightening to realise that your girlfriend doesn't trust you, doesn't feel that you could possibly be faithful to her."

"What?" I'm shocked. How could he possibly have heard any of it? "But, how? I didn't see you at all."

"I was quite close. Besides Lana was yelling pretty loudly."

"Oh, I see." Not really seeing at all… I hope I didn't say anything too incriminating.

"I will tell you one thing, though." Now he has an edge of steel in his voice. "No-one will ever lay their hand on you again." He places his palm on my cheek. "_Ever_!"

Tears forming in my eyes, I place my hand atop his, before pulling it back around me. I don't know what to say to that, but I'd really rather not cry right now… Luckily, Clark continued speaking.

"On Saturday, I looked at you, and something woke up in me. I didn't understand it at all. I didn't even know you, and already I couldn't get you out of my mind. The whole trip back to Smallville, I was kicking myself for not getting your number, or your name. Anything." I hear the smile in his voice. "Imagine my surprise at seeing you at Nell's house. There you were, the woman I couldn't get off my mind, within arm's reach."

"Yeah, and then Lana hugged and kissed you." _That still hurt…_And my tone of voice clearly indicated my feelings…

"Oh right. Will it help if I apologised?"

"Clark, why would you apologise? She was your girlfriend." I grin, silently amused. "Besides, I was seriously thinking of kicking her ass, and stealing her away from you."

"Uh huh… I might have let you. But, of course, I didn't need to. On Monday morning, there you were falling right into my arms. Another one that just can't resist the Kent charm…"

"Oh please, don't start that again. I'm yet to see this so-called Clark Kent charm, so I will be reserving judgement, until then."

He was silent and then serious. "And then all of a sudden you ripped yourself out of my arms, and ran out of the room like a bat out of hell…"

_Oh Boy. Explanation time…_


End file.
